Story of the prince and his princess Snow White
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Shirayuki overhears Zen saying that Izana wants her to leave. What is the outcome when Shirayuki really leaves? Is Zen capable of bringing her back? A Shirayuki x Zen love story. Please read and enjoy. And review too.
1. A shocking news

Hi, although you all know me, let me say it once again. I am Ema, a girl who is interested in anime and who has a strong liking for people who are friendly. I am absolutely interested in akagami no Shirayuki hime and I hope my fanfics can produce a similar effect on you which the manga/anime had done. I hope my readers would patiently read my fanfic and give their valuable suggestions.

Before, I start my fanfic, there are some rules which I want you to know. I know that that's not how you introduce yourself, but I would love to say, fan fiction. net is lacking in wonderful fanfics. Only a few has touched my heart. But I wouldn't say my fanfic is wonderful either. I always try writing without disturbing the real plot of the story. I would just love to let you all know, I hate making love and I have no intention of making my characters have sex either. I am totally against it. My readers may want that but I don't. Moreover, for my fanfic anyone is welcome to produce his/her idea for me to note. Either through review or through PM, that's your choice. If you are interested, you are welcome and please tell me my grammatical errors. So without any delay, let's start an Akagami no Shirayukihime fanfic. Here you go.

* * *

Far away in a beautiful kingdom called Clarines, lived a beautiful, rare, red-haired girl called Shirayuki. She was a herbalist who took care of the people of the palace. She was a kind hearted, strong willed girl who tried to do everything right, but she often screwed up. She had but a vast knowledge of herbs, and she learned more from Ryuu and Garack, the chief herbalist. She was interested in the field and she hoped her herbs would make people happy and well.

Shirayuki had feelings for the second prince of the kingdom, Zen Wisteria, and she hoped she can do something to make him happy. The prince loved her too, but both of them had hidden this feeling from the common people, since it might be disastrous for both of them. Although the first prince Izana, was well aware of the fact that his brother loved Shirayuki, he didn't want him to. Even lord Haruka was against it, but later consented.

The truth is, a girl without a social status cannot love a prince since she has nothing to give in return. Each day, lots of princesses of foreign countries came to meet Zen, but it was in vain. He met them but was never attracted towards them.

The days passed quite peacefully for both of them. Only sometimes Shirayuki had to fall in trouble because of her beautiful red hair, but the prince always rescued her. But this couldn't go on long. Zen had his own responsibilities and she was not always under his protection. So he appointed Obi, his trusted friend to look after her. And everything went well ever after.

No. It didn't.

* * *

Shirayuki was once walking through the palace corridors, with her beautiful red hair blowing in the wind. Her hands were full of the pharmaceutical books and a bottle of some herbs. She melodiously hummed a beautiful song. Her heart was happy, so was she. It was her birthday. She expected no one to remember her birthday, but a faint hope remained she would be wished by Zen and all her friends. She tried to calm herself as she hummed that song. She loved it. It was taught to her by her grandmother. She softly walked on. Suddenly, she felt someone call her name from behind, "Shirayuki!"

She turned around and smiled, "Zen, good morning. How do you do?"

"I am fine. I want to ask you something." He said in a serious mood.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shirayuki, actually, I, Mitsuhide and Kiki are going for an excursion outside to roam around the kingdom. Will you come with us? And if you do can you ask Obi to come too?"

Shirayuki was a bit surprised. She nodded at that but she wanted to ask, why an excursion all of a sudden. But she kept quiet. She rather smiled.

* * *

The time passed quite fast. It was a nice weather. Shirayuki heard the prince has completed all his work and was waiting outside the palace for her. She immediately wore a neat dress and went outside.

"Thanks for having us." She said as she bowed. Obi was standing beside the prince in a bored way, as if he was uninterested. Mitsuhide smiled and Kiki stood, with a faint happiness. Zen didn't speak. Neither did he smiled.

Shirayuki was on Obi's horse as he caught the reins. Kiki and Mitsuhide were riding on their horses. Zen too, but he was in an angry mood. He hasn't spoken a bit today. Nor had he shown any interest in the excursion. Shirayuki was a bit puzzled. But she didn't ask Zen anything.

* * *

The spot they had chosen was a beautiful one. Beautiful cherry blossoms swayed in the air, producing a lovely mood. No one seemed to dislike the spot. Spreading a fresh picnic cloth, Kiki and Mitsuhide sat down while Shirayuki opened the basket in which she had brought her food for everyone. They smiled and laughed and chatted. Then lying down, they looked at the sky.

"Its a lovely place. I am so happy. I wonder whose idea it was." Shirayuki thought. Mitsuhide seemed to read her thoughts and said, "Zen was restless from yesterday to give a birthday present to you. He thought to bring you here."

Shirayuki blushed. Kiki said, "Yes, he was acting like a baby."

Zen seemed a bit irritated. "Hey, I was not."

"No one will believe that, master." Obi retorted. Everyone smiled. Shirayuki smiled too. She stood up and took slow steps toward Zen. Looking at him from above she said in a slow voice, "Thanks Zen. It is the best birthday present ever." Zen heard her and blushed. Then a soft smile crept on his face. But when he realised he was smiling, he quickly lowered his face. But Obi noticed that. A suspicious look spread on his face.

* * *

The cherry blossoms kept falling when that planned to go home. Zen was about to mount his horse when Shirayuki asked him, "Can I sit with you Zen?" He looked at her. His face became a bit unhappy as he slowly nodded. She smiled. "Thanks."

Riding his horse slowly, Zen felt her hands wrapping around his torso as she rested her head on his back. A warm feeling spread on his cheek, but he didn't show it. He seemed unhappy at the happenings.

* * *

Shirayuki stretched on her bed as she felt the morning sunshine creeping up her room. She smiled at the sparrows outside her window and tidied her bed. Then, washing her face and putting on her identification chain on her nech and her white cloak on her, she went towards the pharmacy with her books. While she was walking she suddenly heard Obi's voice.

"Master, you may hide it from anyone, even from miss, but I know you well. You were quite unhappy yesterday at the picnic. Tell me your problem and you might feel lighter."

Shirayuki felt shocked! Yes, now she did remember, Zen was quite unhappy yesterday. She listened with eager ears.

Zen was reluctant but at last gave in. "Actually, a few days ago, lord brother told me something. He warned me about her. He told me he knows my feelings well for Shirayuki, as well as her's for me. But he said, that as he had endured it, now he won't any longer. He told me to myself order Shirayuki to leave. Or he'll ban her from the kingdom."

Zen's eyes were hidden from the shadow his bangs produced. Obi was alarmed. Shirayuki heard everything. Her eyes enlarged. Obi enquired him if he refused. Zen said that he had, but Izana gave him just a week's time to reconsider. Just then they heard a noise outside the room. Obi rushed out to check. He found no one. But he saw a herb's bottle lying down.

Shirayuki ran. She stifled her mouth as well as held her mouth tightly not to cry. But her tears came. She ran to her own room and locked the door. Pressing her head on her pillow, she cried her heart out. "Sorry Zen. I am so sorry."


	2. An unwilling command

THANKS EVERYONE! I never even thought that you all will love the first chapter so much. When I read the review of Lilianarose, I did feel happy. But seriously, I never thought you all will say so nice things about the fanfic. To tell you the truth, I am still practicing to improve my typing, and I hope I have improved a bit. This is my fifth fan fiction and my third akagami no Shirayuki hime fanfic. My last two were not so liked but I thought to do a 'I am going to leave you' fanfic. I am such a fool. I should have started it a week ago. At least I would have gotten some time. I am unable to publish very fast. It will take at least four or three days time for the third chapter to come out since school has started. But still, love you and thanks. Love you all. And yes, I don't mean to be rude. But I have another rule. Please will all the guests write a proper name, or anything by which I can call you? I would love to call you by a proper name, that's all.

And yes two questions for everyone who are following my fanfic, favouring my fanfic and reviewed to my fanfic, please answer my these two questions. Can I chat with everyone at the beginning of my chapters? And what do you think is my age? I'll give a hint, more than 10, less than 15.

By the way, this chap is a flashback.

* * *

Kiki looked around the room, towards the window and back to the drooping prince who was tired of signing so many documents. Yes, from the past few days, Zen constantly needs to check the papers and sign them. As soon as one signs finished, some more papers were checked and brought to his room. He was so tired. The fellow had not slept for three days, and continually improved his signing skills. At last he drooped over and banged his head against the desk sharply (Ouch!) and still did not wake up. Such tiredness he had!

Kiki sighed. She knew 90% of his tiredness came from unable to watch Shirayuki these past three days. The blond went to him and shook him gently at the shoulders. When he didn't wake up, she shook him so hard that he nearly fell down.

"What was that for, woman?" He retorted sharply.

"That was for waking you up. Now quickly set yourself for signing the remaining fifty documents and then you will be free for the day."

Zen acted as if he didn't hear what she said, "Remaining what?"

"Fifty. Don't worry, that's less than a hundred."

Poor Zen! All his energy was exhausted. He was unable to step out from his room. He cursed his fate, and his elder brother for making him sign so many documents.

* * *

The evenings passed slowly for him. But as soon as the thing was completed, he stretched on his chair, as if he was a prisoner who is set free after 60 years. After all that he quickly changed into his casual dress, half shirt and trousers and set out to explore the palace. Indeed jobs such as those took his life away from him. He quickly made up his mind, he would go for a short meeting with Shirayuki and then go back for his work.

Indeed, Shirayuki meant a lot to him. Her smile always refreshed him. He still remembered the day he met her. He still remembered the day he promised her he would protect both their desires with his body. He still remembered how she had taken his hand, and how they shared a ...kiss.

Zen stopped in his tracks. Softly, he put his fingers to his lips. Allowing that sweet memory to return to him, he smiled. He may forget anything and any day, but not that day. It was special for him.

* * *

"Zen, wait. I have something to talk to you about." Zen heard a voice behind him. He turned around to make sure who it was. It was Izana.

"Lord brother, what are you doing here?" He asked. Izana, wearing his usual dress (something like a coat on his shoulders) looked at his younger brother wearing a casual costume. Izana's face became a little stern but he didn't ask him why he wore that dress. Rather he asked, "What are doing here so late? I thought you are signing the documents."

Making an angry face, Zen turned away. He felt insulted. He quickly said in an arrogant tone, "I finished signing them some 10 minutes ago. I am now going to meet Shirayuki. I hope that isn't a problem with you."

"Shirayuki, oh you mean that red haired slave girl. I was coming to talk to you about it. I mean I have some important news for you."

* * *

Zen took out his sword as well as Izana did. Both of them talked about serious things while sword fighting. Running towards Izana, Zen clashed his sword with Izana's and said in an angry tone, "It will be better for you to produce your thoughts fast. I have lots of work now. I can't waste my time here."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'll make sure you never have to waste your time with me anymore. I have something for you."

"What?" Said Zen as he jumped backwards to avoid Izana's sword touching him.

"Actually, I have a proposal. I am tired seeing you behind Shirayuki every time. I endured it but I won't anymore. How good it will be if we look for a fiancee for you? Then you don't have to waste anymore time behind that strange red haired girl and you can mind your own business, then?"

The words fell like thunderbolt over his ears. Staggering a bit to stand up, he asked, "What?"

"Yes, you heard right. We will look for a fiancee for you. That will make it clear to you that there are much better girls than that red head. And surely you will not deny my 'request', will you?"

Zen felt silent. All the words felt like a death blow to him. He softly hung his head and murmured, "Even if you select a bride for me, I won't at all stop meeting with Shirayuki."

Izana heard that. Just as if he had his answer ready, he said, "No, you can't meet her as I won't allow it. I will have Shirayuki make a comfortable home in Tanbarun where she can stay at peace away from you."

Zen looked up. His eyes had a shocked unexpected look in them. Before he could say anything, Izana said, "And you will be the one to discharge her away from here, Clarines, honourably. That will make both of you happy."

"NO, I WON'T ACCEPT IT."

"Yes you will. If you are denying now, then fine. I give you a week's time to consider it all. And if you still deny it after a week, I will be the one to throw her out of the kingdom. Not only so, I'll ban her from Clarines forever."

Izana said all this in a calm way. He took his sword and left the room, while Zen was standing with shocked eyes as if he has been stabbed. Slow tears fell from his eyes as he staggered to the ground, unable to stand anymore. His tears touched the ground. Muttering softly, he said, "I am sorry, Shirayuki. So sorry."


	3. A question's answer is given by a letter

Zen was sitting on his chair. He had just finished signing a pile of documents. He quickly threw aside his pen and stretched, allowing his tiredness to vanish. Picking himself up from his chair, he went out of his room, without waiting for the permission from Kiki. He wanted to be a bit independent from others.

His main concern was, how to ask his brother, Izana, to allow Shirayuki to stay in the palace. He thought of many ways. Once, he even thought that if necessary, he'll blackmail Izana. He had even sent Mitsuhide (against Mitsuhide's will) and Obi to find fault within Izana, but unfortunately, both of them returned saying, "He is simply flawless!"

Zen knew, Izana never showed his weaknesses to anyone. Unlike Zen, he was a responsible prince, now on the verge of becoming a king. He had done many good deeds, but his purpose was always unexplained. He had protected people from the clutches of evil kings and did that in such a mysterious way, that no one understood if what he did was ever right. Unfortunately, Izana's decisions were always correct, and that was what Zen hated.

He stood quietly on the balcony, watching the garden and thinking of malicious ways to defeat Izana. He had, although he hadn't wanted, taken Shirayuki to an excursion, while his main aim was to leave her there. He was defeated, and he knew he will be defeated again. His eyes had that determination not to be defeated ever, but his bodily injuries were much less than his mental injuries. His mind was telling him to listen to Izana, while his heart was telling him to listen to himself. He had loved Shirayuki for a long time, he suddenly cannot ask her to leave. It was unexpected!

Thinking was in vain. There was no answer. Whether to listen to one's kin or one's heart was a difficult choice indeed. This is when Zen realized the burden he had on his shoulders, being a prince. He wanted to hang himself. If only he could!

There are many questions to which answers are difficult to get. He stopped, thought again, again stopped and finally banged his head against the wall. What was he supposed to do? To wait and let things proceed as they are, or to solve them himself? As he was trying to find the answers he suddenly heard someone calling him from behind, "ZEN!"

* * *

"No, no, you can't be serious, Mitsuhide."

"I am perfectly serious. If you don't believe me, come and see for yourself."

The second prince of Clarines dashed out with his attendant. Running all the way, he stopped finally after coming to Shirayuki's room. Looking around, he noticed Kiki and saw a worried look on her face. She saw Zen and then at Mitsuhide. Zen's first question was, "What happened to Shirayuki?"

Kiki's face stiffened. Not uttering any reply, she handed a piece of paper to Zen. It seemed like a letter. Some of the words were not clear because drops of water had wiped them. He took it and asked, "What's this?"

"Read for yourself." Kiki said. She stepped back and stood beside Mitsuhide.

Zen took the paper in his hands. Putting it before his face, he read it. This was what the letter contained:

"Dear Zen sama,

I know I have been a nuisance to both you and your brother Izana. I tried to maintain good relations between myself and you, but I had forgotten, a slave cannot dream of a happy life with a prince. I am a mere herbalist. I shouldn't have thought so many possibilities between us. I know that Prince Izana doesn't seem to want me in the kingdom. I also know that it will be hard for you to discharge me from this kingdom. I don't want to cause anymore problems for you. I hope you will understand me and my cause for leaving this kingdom. I hope you won't be mad at me. I also hope you have a happy life. Please be well. Don't worry about me. If you read this letter, then give my regards to Kiki san, Mitsuhide San and Obi San.

Love you

Shirayuki.

* * *

" Why did you tell him? I said I'll investigate. " Kiki whispered to Mitsuhide.

"I had to." He whispered back.

Zen clutched the paper tightly in his hands. He couldn't seem to believe his eyes. Was it really written by Shirayuki? Yes. It is her handwriting. But why? How did she know? Did she...overhear?

"Zen, I think she was crying when she write this. But don't worry. Obi has gone to find her. I am sure he will find her." Mitsuhide said.

"Yes, he surely will. I believe him on this." Kiki said.

"Yes so stop worrying and..."

"I want to talk to lord brother." Zen said in a dark way. Turning his face towards Mitsuhide and Kiki, he gave them an emotionless face, the one which proved he was in tremendous rage. "Now."

They looked at each other. Then giving a low bow, "Right away, Zen."

He walked away. His long cloak flying behind him, he made for Izana's room. "I'll never forgive you for this Shirayuki, never."


	4. The Prince's decision

Putting his hand sharply on the table, Zen proceeded to say some more things about Shirayuki, when Izana stopped him. His eyes seemed calm and he said, "I don't want to hear anything more about that slave."

"She isn't a slave and you know that. I love her. She is the person who helped so many of our soldiers. You can't just ignore her!"

"I am not. In fact, you should be happy that you never had to ask her to leave. She is a woman, and now I really think she is intelligent enough to realise she had to leave without you telling her."

"But, lord Brother..."

"No buts. I think the matter is finished."

Kiki and Mitsuhide were standing beside Zen. The repeated failures of Zen to explain his brother about Shirayuki made both of them sigh. The debate about whether Shirayuki should return or not had become a heated discussion. Both the brothers seemed to emphasize his own point. This matter was being said upon from the last 1 hour.

"Please Lord brother. Let me explain. I know you think she is a slave, but she matters a lot to me. For my sake, please allow me to send soldiers to search for her. I promise she won't be a problem to you. I will look after her." Zen said. He was trying not to be angry or shout out at Izana. The older brother looked at him calmly. Looking at his attendants next, he seemed to directly ask them, "I gave you the duty to manage him. It seems you failed."

Zen became angry while Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at each other and then hung their heads. "We did the duty. It isn't in our powers to deny him to talk to you."

"Is it?" And Izana sighed.

Zen finally snapped. Trying to speak one last time to his brother, he opened his mouth, but Izana denied him the chance. So, unfortunately, he had to leave.

* * *

"He is so surly. He never listens to me." Zen said in a dejected mood. He had used up all his powers to make Izana listen to him. The only power he has now is to use force, and using force means he has to fight, and fighting means he has to win, which was a completely impossible job. He looked at the sky. He never had won against Izana. When Izana fought, his seriousness was revealed on his face.

Kiki looked at the prince, her master and back at Mitsuhide. "Do you think he will return with Shirayuki? "

"Donno. Obi has gone today in the morning. He must still be looking for her." Said Mitsuhide.

"He has to, or if Shirayuki doesn't return then..." And she glanced sadly at her master. Poor Zen.

* * *

A small, faint light of hope returned on Kiki's face when she saw Obi returning. He wasn't a secret messenger now, and neither a spy, so he can easily come by horseback. Breathlessly, she went to ask him, "Where's Shirayuki? Is she back?"

Obi dismounted from the horse. Slightly, he shook his head and hung his head low, which revealed the answer. The hope disappeared from Kiki's eyes. She sunk to the ground. What answer will she give to Zen now? The prince was in the hope that Obi can bring Shirayuki back. Now even he failed! What could be done now?

* * *

Zen sunk back on his chair. Looking at Kiki with shocked eyes, he was almost ready to cry. Why? Why did he have to lose everyone? His childhood friend, Atri, was also someone whom he list. Now, is Shirayuki next? He can't let that happen.

He looked at Obi. "You really didn't find her?"

"I am sorry master. I..."

"WHAT SORRY? YOU COULDN'T DO THIS MUCH FOR ME?"

They were shocked! Zen had never before shouted over any of his friends. Two teardrops fell from his eyes and rolled over his cheek. He was crying!

Mitsuhide looked at Zen withe a grave face. Going over to his side, he put his warm hand on his shoulder. "Zen, its no use crying. You have to accept things as they are. You can't be bothered about all this. You have bigger responsibilities."

"Mitsuhide, I...I don't know what to do." He said in a broken voice.

Mitsuhide exhaled. "If you really want Shirayuki that badly, then there is only one this way..."

* * *

Izana looked at flower and picked it up. He quietly listened to his brother who repeatedly emphasised the points about Shirayuki. When Zen stopped, Izana asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes, lord brother."

"Then you know my answer."

"I know. You will not allow Shirayuki back in the castle, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"Very well then."

Quietly, Zen put his hand over the cloak he was wearing. In front if his brother and Lord Haruka, he removed the cloak, which fell softly on the ground.

They looked. As if in a trance of dream, they remained aghast. Then lord Haruka spoke up, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THAT'S THE ROYAL CLOAK!"

Izana remained quiet. Zen said, "If you can't allow Shirayuki to remain with me, then I won't remain in the place where doesn't dwells. I am giving up my rights to be a prince, and I am leaving."


	5. An unfortunate saviour

Shirayuki panted for breath as she walked over the high mountain. She reached the top of the hill and rested on a rock. Looking down on her knee, she saw how badly it was bruised. Blood flowed freely as she had nothing to tie it with. She put her hand on the wound to wipe the blood, but it hurt more. Looking around, she noticed no village or house where she could rest. She has been walking for four days, without any success. She remembered she accidentally slipped on a stone and fell down, which caused a cut on her knee. If only she could tie it up! Unfortunately, she had no handkerchief. She had, in her hurry to get out of the palace, forgotten to carry a kerchief. Yes, in her hurry to go far away from Zen.

She had overhead Obi and Zen talking that day about Izana's decision, who wanted Shirayuki out from the palace. That night seemed to be the most horrendous night to her. She cried the whole day. She didn't share her sorrow with anyone because she couldn't. She had no desire to sadden someone else because of herself. When she wrote that letter, she had cried like mad. She wanted to meet Zen one last time before leaving, but she didn't. That would just make her sad.

First she wanted to go to Tanbarun, but then she thought Zen will find her there. So finally, she decided to go where destiny takes her. So here she is, cut and bruised and starved for four days. She had satisfied her hunger by drinking water and eating some herbs. Now she was really hungry. She needed some nourishment.

Looking around, she noticed only weeds and wild plants growing everywhere. They were not edible. So she decided to go some more and look there for food, but without luck. She knew mountains such as these contained no food better for someone. Although she was a herbalist, she didn't about every plant, did she? She lied down on the soft grass, allowing the cool breeze to blow her hair. She rested.

* * *

"Someone, please help me!"

The red head woke up from her sleep. She heard someone scream just now. Rubbing her eyes and blinking them several times to adjust to the light, she listened.

"Somebody, is anyone here?"

Yes, she heard it loud and clear this time. Someone needed help. Standing up, Shirayuki went to where she heard the sound. The sound came from a little girl. Quickly, Shirayuki put her hood over her head to prevent that girl from seeing her red hair. Going close to her, she asked, "What happened? Is something the matter?"

The little girl looked at Shirayuki with tear stricken eyes. "Yes, this little bird fell down from its nest. I am too small to put it up on the tree or else I would have."

Shirayuki stared at the baby bird on the palm of the little girl. "How did it fell down from its nest?"

The girl replied, "Actually there are many birds nest here. Some naughty elder brothers were hitting the nest with stones to get the eggs. It fell down at that time. Now they have gone to get woods to make a fire and cook this baby bird, either to eat it or kill it."

Shirayuki's heart filled with kindness to see the helpless girl trying to help the baby bird. She proposed to put the bird back on its nest. Taking the bird in her hands, she climbed up the tree slowly and carefully as the girl watched her. Reaching its nest, she carefully put the bird back on the nest and climbed down.

"There. Its safe now." Said Shirayuki.

"Thank you sis. If you weren't here, those hunters and boys would have killed it."

"But what would they get by eating such a small bird?"

"Actually, food is very scare here. The local villagers have abandoned this place and gone to a nearby village from here because of food shortage. Now the people hunt and kill animals for food. A small bird can also give them as much energy as an animal would. Its atleast better than nothing."

Shirayuki smiled at the girl. Looking at the girl she asked whether she was a hunter's daughter too. She replied on an affirmative tone, but said she hate to kill babies of animals. Then thanking Shirayuki one last time, she disappeared into the forest.

Shirayuki stood there. The people who are trying to survive there have so much difficulties. Suddenly she heard someone saying, "How dare you put our prey back into its nest?"

She gaped. A group of fearsome hunters stared at her angrily. Stammering in front of those wild men, she said, "That bird...was small and it needed...he..help."

The hunters took one glance at her. Looking at her, they saw she was wearing a hood. There were six hunters in all. They asked her, "Who are you? We have never seen you here!"

Hearing them, Shirayuki suddenly became bold. "Yeah, I have come from Clarines. I am the Chief herbalist's attendant."

The hunters gaped. Clarines was a strong kingdom and no one wanted to offend the girl by saying something rude. One if them shouted at her instead, "Fine, if you are the Chief herbalist or whatever. How dare you put our prey back in its nest? Don't you know that we are the attendants of the chief of this village? He will be very angry if he knows his food is back in the tree."

Shirayuki shuddered. She didn't know any chief or anyone else. Quietly she muttered, "But that bird was very small. How could you even think of eating such a small bird?"

The hunters were surprised. No one had ever dared to reply them back if ever the name of their Chief was taken. "Don't you know our Chief?"

"I don't know anyone from this place." Replied Shirayuki.

"Fine then. Since you don't know, we will explain you."

* * *

Yusuke concentrated on his meditation. Not once had he opened his eyes. Trying to concentrate on nature was very difficult indeed! His eyes seemed to see nothing instead of what he thought in his brain. The soft sound of the waterfall made him peacefully relaxed. That was the only waterfall in the village of Rokoro. Not many people knew about that waterfall. He breathed softly. Suddenly he heard the voice of a sling. Opening his eyes halfway to see something, he became irritated. "Not those boys again! They must be trying to kill a bird again!" He thought. Then he closed his eyes again. After almost 15 minutes, when he had finally set in deep meditation, he heard a sharp shout, "KILL HER!"

Yusuke immediately opened his eyes. That seemed to be the voice of a hunter. Looking above, he saw a body descending from above the waterfall. His eyes went wide with shock as he felt his heart thumping. Quickly, as his instincts told him as well as his knowledge, he jumped towards the waterfall. Spreading his arms wide open, he jumped forwards to catch the body of the person which would have otherwise fallen on the rocks on the surface of the waterfall. Jumping to balance himself, he caught the body safely and landed on the ground.

Catching his breath, Yusuke looked at the person. Much to his dismay, the body was that of a girl. Looking at her torso, he noticed a sharp blade pierced through her body. Blood ran all over her self. "Great. I have fallen into another trouble." He said to himself.


	6. The victim is awake

Authoress's note:I will be introducing some new characters and they might like Shirayuki. They might even have some lovey dovey scenes.I hope no one will have any objection or problem. And Izana is NOT the villain of this fanfic, mind it. I love Izana (but I love Zen more). He is helping Shirayuki and Zen to grow closer. Ok, so that's it. Thank you. :-) and please, no questions about why Izana is not the villain. And yes, I won't update till I get more than 5 reviews. This implies to all the chapters.

* * *

Shirayuki looked with eyes full of fear towards the hunters who put on fearful faces and looked towards her with anger. When one of them pulled out his dagger, her heart almost bursted with fear. Running away, she heard them running after her too one of the hunters picked up a small but sharp stone and flung at her, which cut her forehead, buy still she kept running. When she reached the end of the mountain near a cliff of waterfall, she stopped running.

"Where will you run now huh?" Asked those hunters. They had malicious looks on their faces and Shirayuki didn't like it. She gulped and pleaded with them to throw the dagger. Suddenly, one of them screamed, "KILL HER!" The dagger was shoved in her body as her blood almost reached their faces. Poor Shirayuki, she was stabbed!

Her green emerald eyes became dark like a dead person as blood came from her mouth. After stabbing her, they pushed her away in the waterfall and that was all she remembered.

* * *

Yusuke looked at her. He was confused, not scared. He wanted to leave the body there as he had no business with it. He knew if he took it home, his mother will accuse him of murdering the girl. He was still hesitating to take her back. But then, he remembered the words of his master, "One should never desert people in need. If you as learning martial arts, you have to know nature, and you can know nature only when you show kindness to creatures in need." And he had to obey his master, because he was learning martial arts.

So there he is, running with the body on his arms. He took the most secluded parts of the roads back to his home. His grandmother was the oldest lady in the entire of the village of Rokoro, and he knew she can heal the girl...

* * *

"Grandpappy. I won again. You lost!" A little girl beamed with laughter. The grandfather scratched the back of his head. "Its impossible for me to lose. I am an expert of Shogi. Oh yeah! You won 'cause I let you to." Laughed the old man. The girl made faces and turned towards her sister. "Hey Shizuku! You were watching the game. Tell me who won, me or grandpappy!" The girl who was asked this question, read a book calmly and answered back, "Grandpappy won, 'cause you cheated!"

Just as the two sisters and the grandfather were fighting about who won, a middle aged but beautiful lady came out of the kitchen. "Shizuku, Shizuka! Have you seen your brother Yusuke?!"

"No, we haven't." Shouted the sisters in chorus.

"Oh, where has this boy gone now? He never helps in the family..." As the woman was about to scold her way about Yusuke, she heard a loud knock on the front door. "Coming!" Said the woman. As soon as she opened the front door, Yusuke rushed inside the house with a panting face, which said he had run all the way. The woman was about to inquire about why he panted so much, when she noticed a bloody body in his arms. "YUSUKE, SHE IS..." And she couldn't complete her sentence because of the shock.

"Shh..." Signaled the boy as he beckoned his mother to close the door. After she had done, he asked her, "Where is grandma?"

"She must be meditating. But who is this girl?" Said the woman.

"I don't know mom. I am taking her to grandma."

An old woman closed her eyes as she was sitting on the ground, meditating on the nature. Suddenly her concentration was broken by the loud voices of his grandson. "Grandma, where are you?"

"What's the matter? Why are you shouting Yusuke?"

"Granny, there's a patient."

* * *

The old woman took out her box of medicines and herbs. Telling Yusuke to keep the girl on the floor down, she stared at her. the girl was stabbed with a dagger and had a hood covering her hair. Shizuku was almost in tears and Shizuka asked her mother with concern filled in her tone, "Will she be ok, mother?"

"I don't know Shizuka. I hope she will."

Grandfather asked, "She doesn't look from this village. Is she from Rokoro?"

"That's something I don't know. She'll tell when she'll wake up." Said Yusuke in a huff.

The old woman pondered a little bit then she asked the middle aged woman, "Will you help me Sakura? I need you to crush the herbs."

"Yes, I will mother." Said the middle aged woman.

Then the old woman said, "Shizuka, Shizuku and you two males get out of the room."

Yusuke became stern in the face while the two girls became confused. Grandfather asked innocently, "Why do we need to go out?"

"BECAUSE WE WILL OPEN HER CLOTHES!" Shouted grandma. "NOW LEAVE."

* * *

Yusuke looked at the green plants. A whole week passed since that incident, still that girl hasn't woken up. He had visited her often in her room to make sure she's okay, but she won't wake up. He had now but learnt one thing about her: she had someone known as Zen. That's because she wouldn't say anything else except a faint murmur of the name 'Zen'. She was in a fit since the day he found her. The first day ended in removing the dagger from her torso and covering her up in bandages. Now she wore nothing except bandages on her torso, head and knee and a thin nylon shrug over her upper body. Grandma had assured Yusuke that the girl will recover, but when, she couldn't say.

Yusuke was plucking, or in a way, cutting the grass of his garden. Now it is evening time. One of his friends named Kosuke, had come to pay him a visit. "So she's still not woken up huh?" Asked Kosuke.

"Nope." Answered Yusuke. "I am going to take a bath after I finish this tiresome job of cutting grass."

"I see." Smiled Kosuke.

"Will you bath with me?"

"Nah."

As those two friends were talking, grandpa called Kosuke for a game of Shogi. He went as well as Yusuke went for a bath.

* * *

"Uh uh humm where am I?" Stammered Shirayuki as she tried to wake up. As she tried to wake up, her entire body hurt. As she tried to pick her body up, she blinked and looked around the room. It was dark in the room. "Where am I?" She remembered she had never seen that room before. From the window of her room, she could see green plants. She picks herself up. She remembered that she seen some hunters before fainting. What if she was in the hunters house? No! Quickly she stood up. "I have to get out." She said to herself. She felt bandages and a thin nylon shrug over her body and bandages covering her head, therefore hiding her hair.

Suddenly her gaze fell on a small girl outside the room. The girl was staring at Shirayuki. "Huh. Um hi." Said Shirayuki, feeling stupid. For sometime there was silence as the girl stared at her. Then suddenly she shouted, "HEY BRO, THE GIRL'S AWAKE." "Keep quiet. Shhh." Said Shirayuki, scared since she thought that the girl was calling the hunters.

* * *

Shizuka ran to call her brother. As Yusuke was opening his shirt to take a dip in he tub, she tugged his hand. "What is it? I am bathing." Said Yusuke, irritated. "The girl's awake. Come and see." Said an excited Shizuka.

As they entered the room, they saw Shirayuki asleep. "She's not awake." Scolded her brother.

"She was.." Stammered Shizuka, confused.

But Yusuke scolded her and sent her away. Looking one last time at the corridor where his sister ran away, to make sure she didn't turn back, he entered the room.

"That darn Shizuka! How can this girl be awake? She is in a fit, darn it." Saying all this, Yusuke stated at the face of Shirayuki, which was very pale. Then making an angry irritated face, he turned towards the window to open it and let in some fresh air. Then remembering that he has to bath, he unbuttoned his shirt to open it.

"AHHH..."

Yusuke heard a sharp shout. He immediately turned backwards to look at the victim girl. Shirayuki had woken up. She looked at him with a scared look. She had managed to crawl to the corner of the room and her hands were crossed on her chest to prevent him from seeing anything. With an horrified face she stared at Yusuke, who not able to understand, stammered, "You...you are a...awake?"


	7. Introductions

Thank you, nikonikilove, Kathe and Aditi for your sweet reviews. I am trying my very best to write a fanfic liked by all who read it. Thank you.

* * *

Looking around, Yusuke's eyes seemed to widen when he noticed the girl awake, and looking at him. The shirt which he had just unbuttoned and was holding, fell from his hand to the ground in shock. He muttered in a slow voice, "You are awake?"

Shirayuki had her arms crossed on her chest. She thought very hard in her mind, "Why I am wearing just bandages and nylon shrugs?" but to Yusuke she said in a loud voice, "PERVERT!"

After saying all that, Shirayuki said in her mind, "Who is he? Why isn't he wearing any thing? Why did he unbutton his shirt? Does he want to molest me?"

These are some of the hardest times in a girl's life, when she is in a locked room with a stranger whose upper part is bare and who is looking at her with a look that says, 'Why did you wake up now? I wanted to touch you to my heart's content'. Not only that, he even asked her, "Are you awake?" Seriously, what can a girl think then, huh?

Yusuke seemed to be surprised. "What?!" He said in a sharp tone. In the whole of Rokoro, he was known like a saintly man, if not a kind man. Even if a whole crowd of nude girls dance in front of him, he won't pay the tiniest bit of interest in them, not only, he won't even look at them. That's why, being called a pervert for none of his faults hurt him indeed. Narrowing his eyes like a dissatisfied person, he picked up his shirt, cast a last look of hatred on 'The victim girl' and left the room.

* * *

Shirayuki had a sigh of relief. Her arms relaxed from the state of being crossed on her chest and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her torso started hurting like mad and she held it with her arm. Maybe because she had put too much effort on trying to save herself from the perverted boy, her stomach hurt. No! Wait! She remembered, she was stabbed in the stomach. How was she yet alive?

Suddenly, Shirayuki heard a pair of feet running towards her room. When she opened her eyes full of tears of pain, she noticed an old grandmother and a middle aged woman running towards her. "You are awake, child?" There was a lot of questioning to Shirayuki from unknown people. Not able to bear the sudden result, she fainted.

* * *

Just like waking up from a dream, Shirayuki sat up. She was feeling fresh and well. When she felt her torso, she felt fresh new bandages on it. Surprising, she hadn't wrapped herself with bandages, who did? Suddenly she heard a kind voice, "Woken up dear?"

Shirayuki turned around her head. She saw a sweet, beautiful elderly lady sitting by her side with a smile on her face. Her face seemed calm. Shirayuki remembered she had seen her face before fainting. Just like a well mannered and shy girl, Shirayuki replied, "Did you put these bandages on me? Thank you so much, auntie."

The woman smiled. Her face seemed so soothing, just like her own mother...

Shirayuki didn't let old thoughts come to her mind. Gulping down, she tried to stand up, but her torso hurt. "Ah... Now now." Said the woman as she quickly came to Shirayuki's rescue. "Don't stand up yet. Let mother come then, she'll help you to stand."

A few minutes later, a silver haired old lady came inside her room. She had some herbs in her hands and she stared at Shirayuki. "Awake, are you? How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you!" Shirayuki seemed alarmed. She now doubted where she really was. The woman sat down and gave the herbs to the middle aged woman and said, "Sakura, crush them for me." and herself stated opening Shirayuki's bandages around her torso. Then, applying the crushed herbs on Shirayuki's torso, she put another layer of fresh medicine on it and then finally the bandages. "All done." Exhaled the old woman. The middle aged woman smiled at the old woman and then at Shirayuki, while unintentionally, Shirayuki smiled back.

Then the old woman asked her, "Are you felling ok, child?"

"Very much." Said Shirayuki.

"Fine then." Said the old woman. "Sakura, get her something to wear please."

"Yes right away, mother."

* * *

Shirayuki stood in front of a large looking glass and stared at herself, while the old woman and middle aged woman turned to each other with surprise and then back at Shirayuki. "How magnificent she looks!" They said under their breath. Shirayuki was wearing a beautiful white kimono with red floral designs on it. Since she was hurt on her head too, she still wore her bandages on her head, which covered her hair (Good for her). The old woman must be thinking, 'If I was so beautiful then I would have married myself.' while the middle aged woman thought, 'How wonderful it would have been, if she was my daughter.' while Shirayuki thought, nothing.

"Fine. Now that we are all done, let's tell the good news to all the members." Said old granny. "Why not, mother?" Said the auntie. "Let's."

* * *

"Oh no, I lost again!" Exclaimed Kosuke with a sharp cry.

"Yes I won!" Exclaimed grandpa with a sharp cry.

"Oh god, you are so beautiful!" Exclaimed Shizuka and Shizuku with a sharp cry.

Grandpa and Kosuke were playing a game of Shogi. Hearing the sisters, both of them turned around sharply. Grandpa was holding a piece of Shogi in his fingers, which fell down with surprise while Kosuke's lower jaw dropped. 'She is so beautiful!' Both of them thought.

Entering the room like a sick but elegent princess of beauty, Shirayuki came. Her right hand was over her left hand while her eyes were cast down (typical well mannered girl). Looking at all the people in a nervous manner, she sat down on the floor, while grandma and auntie sat down beside her.

"She is the victim. She is awake. I am sorry to brought you here dear, but maybe a little introduction will do." Said grandma, once to the members and once to Shirayuki.

"Why not?" Said grandpa, who was grinning with pleasure to see such a beauty.

"Hello, miss I am..." But Kosuke couldn't finish his sentence before he was knocked on the head by grandpa. Shirayuki smiled.

"Pleased to meet you all. I am Shirayuki, attendant of the chief herbalist of Clarines." Introduced Shirayuki, while bowing down.

"We are pleased to meet you too, dear. I am the grandfather of this house and the Chief of this village, I am known to everyone else as Lord Nobu." Said grandpa. Shirayuki payed her respects to him by bowing down.

"This is my wife. The 'doctor' of this house and everyone's grandma too." He said pointing to grandma.

"That's my daughter in law. You can call auntie. She is Sakura Nobu." He said pointing to auntie.

"This is grandson's friend, Kosuke Satake." He said, pointing to Kosuke who waved at Shirayuki, while Shirayuki waved back at him.

"And, these are my cute little granddaughters, both ten years old each, 'cause they are twins. The one with a mole is Shizuka and the other is Shizuku Nobu." Grandpa said. The granddaughters said together, "Pleased to meet you sis."

"Me too." Said Shirayuki and smiled.

"And last but not the least, this is.." and grandpa stopped in his tracks. "Where's Yusuke?"

"Bro said he will be in the yard after bathing. I'll go bring him." Said Shizuka as she dashed off.

"Whose Yusuke?" Asked Shirayuki.

"He is my son who saved you after you fell off from the waterfall. He caught you and brought you here. In short, he's your saviour." Said auntie with a smile.

Shirayuki blushed at the mention of her saviour. What a heroic man he is to have saved her from falling off to the rocks by catching her! When she heard Shizuka bringing him by hearing their footsteps, she bowed her head down to thank him.

"Thank you so much for saving my life sir. I don't know how I can ever thank you for all that you have done for me. I owe my life..."

Shirayuki stopped. As she lifted her head up to see her saviour, her face became pale with fear. Yusuke looked at her with an emotionless face, while she looked at him as if she was looking at a lion or a hungry tiger. Not able to control herself anymore, she looked at everyone else, who were surprised to see her so scared, and muttered one last time before fainting, "He is a pervert."


	8. Life at Rokoro

Thanks for your support Kathe. Love you;-) No. Shirayuki doesn't lose her memory.

Thanks for your review, Hails funny 21.

If you all wonder when will Zen appear, for your information, he will appear in the next chapter.

* * *

Shirayuki woke up from her deep slumber. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the light, she sat up and found herself lying on a futon. Not able to understand anything and feeling dizzy, she heard a calm and motherly voice near her, "Are you ok dear?"

Shirayuki looked up. Her eyes stared at the beautiful auntie sitting in front of her. Although auntie smiled, she had a worried look on her face.

"I am ok, Aunt Sakura. The thing is I..." And Shirayuki stopped.

"Yes, why did you faint after seeing my son? And why did you call him a pervert? Although it will be difficult for me to belief if you said yes, I am still asking. Did he molest you?" Asked auntie with bated breath.

Shirayuki gulped. It isn't completely true, if she said he had molested her, but yet, she wasn't willing to deny it either. Sitting in an upright position, Shirayuki said all the fact truthfully.

"Why did he open his shirt? And why did he leave the room disgustedly? Was he unhappy that his plan to molest me had failed?" Asked Shirayuki in a puzzled manner. She knew that Yusuke had saved her by catching her and it would be really ungrateful for her to complain about him, but still she did, and hearing her reason, auntie laughed, which puzzled her more.

"Oh no dear, you have taken it in the wrong method. Yusuke was going to his bath. You were asleep, or so he thought, so he had opened his shirt. He hasn't been trying to molest you." Said auntie after laughing, and Shirayuki felt embarrassed.

Yusuke had been listening all this. He was standing outside the room.. After listening to Shirayuki's excuse, he didn't say anything. Giving a sigh of relieve, he went to his grandfather's room, not to listen anymore.

* * *

Auntie smiled at Shirayuki. Then she asked, how fine it would be for her to open the bandages on her head and comb her hair. Shirayuki shuddered. Quickly she decided to make an excuse. But what would she say? Not finding any suitable thought in her mind, she quietly opened her bandages on her head, which revealed her hair. She closed her eyes shut in fear of some exclamations, but when she heard nothing from auntie, she looked surprised.

"Come, sit in front of the mirror." Said auntie with a smile. Shirayuki did so. Sitting in front of the mirror, she felt auntie pass her comb from the strands of her hair, and that relaxed her immensely.

"What silky smooth and soft hair you have!" Exclaimed auntie. Shirayuki was surprised, "Don't you find my hair extraordinary for any other reason?" She asked.

"No." Said auntie. "Why would I?"

"I have red hair."

"So what?"

"But red hair is very rare..."

Shirayuki stopped. Wasn't this what she wanted? She had always wanted people to treat her hair as a common, normal thing, not as RED! Feeling stupid, she looked at auntie, who looked back at her with a kind smile. That proved, no one thought much about hair there. Shirayuki had a sigh of relief.

"It is true red hair is very rare, but it is not true that you are the only one in this world with red hair. You rare hair is also not the key to your success, so their is nothing to fawn about it. Yes, others might try to harm you for your hair, so wear a hood whenever you go outside. That way you'll be safe."

* * *

Shirayuki understood a lot about that village. It was called Rokoro, the village of the Gods. It was a classic traditional village, where there were cultural rules to follow. It was a strict village, but also was quite calm and peaceful. It emphasised the education of both the sexes, and particularly of women. Everyone lived in peace and harmony there.

But, whom Shirayuki didn't understood was Yusuke. That guy was stranger than the strangest, and seemed never to pay attention to anything or anyone. He was a martial artist, a darn scary one. Shirayuki would try to talk to him daily, and talk to him about what he liked, but to no result. Soon she grew tired of him.

* * *

"Why would he not open his mouth, as if I am a fool, that Yusuke!" Shirayuki would shout.

"He never speaks much." Said Kosuke

"But why?"

"Because he is a dumb! Leave him. Tell me when are you kissing me?"

"What?!"

"Well I am not engaged with any girl yet, so hurry up before you lose me..."

"You idiot!"

Although Shirayuki would hiss angrily at Kosuke, yet she loves talking to him. He is light hearted and jolly, unlike Yusuke, who is so grave. Kosuke always reminds her of ...Zen...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, so let's start our training." Said Yusuke as he entered the room and banged Kosuke's head sharply.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Demanded Kosuke.

"For waking you up from your dreams. Now come quick, we are swordfighting today." Said Yusuke.

"No, we aren't." Kosuke said lazily, but instantly got up when he saw an angry glare on Yusuke's face. Shirayuki smiled as she cheered them, "Best of luck, both of you."

"Thanks, Shirayuki-dono." Kosuke waved.

Suddenly grandma came to watch them fight. "Although both of them can't tolerate each other, yet they are best of friends." She said.

Shirayuki smiled at the old woman. "Yes they are." She said.

She knows, she is going to enjoy herself with these people at Rokoro.


	9. The thoughts of the inner heart

Yay, summer vacations! I love it. I might update everyday.

Guest: you asked me why he is angry with Shirayuki, then I should also ask you, would you feel calm if your beloved ones leave you without any reasons? No. No one would. But rather you will feel angry over him/her. So Zen was angry when Shirayuki left him. By the way, please write something by which I can address you. I made it clear in my second chapter I don't want any guest. Any thing to address you.

* * *

Zen climbed down the rocks slowly to prevent himself from falling down. He caught a rock which he can grip strongly. Almost everything was slippery in there. He had met a young girl on the way to find Shirayuki, and asked her if she has seen any red haired girl. The girl (the one whom Shirayuki had helped to put the baby bird back in the tree) replied that she has seen no red haired but a girl with a hood on. Zen asked her with bated breath where did the hooded girl go, to which she replied that due to some hunters the girl had fallen down the waterfall and that was all she knew.

So here he was, getting his palms scratched from the sharp rocks. When he heard Shirayuki had fallen off, he almost had a heart fail! So now, he will search for her until he gets her, or else end his life.

When he had declared that he was no longer a prince and is leaving from there, Lord Haruka had almost died. Izana's face was calm but he was a bit shocked too. When Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi had heard that, they were shocked! How is this even possible?! Although Izana was not showing it, he was certainly not pleased with Zen's decision. So when Zen was leaving, Izana had declared, "I'll wait for two months. If you don't come back, I'll ban you from Clarines. Now you know what to do."

That was the hardest day of his life. To listen to his heart or to his brother, what should he do? He knew that Shirayuki was all for him, so he tried to control himself. Later that day, Kiki and Mitsuhide had come in a sad mood to tell Zen that they were not allowed to accommodate him, but that he should try to find Shirayuki alone. Obi too said as now he was a legal servant of Zen, he can't accompany him either. So he has to find Shirayuki himself and protect 'both their desires by his body.'

Suddenly Zen's hand got scratched by a sharp stone and it bled. He wanted to scream, but he didn't. The pain he felt now was really nothing in front of the pain of Shirayuki. Carefully, he placed his hand on a stone to climb down. The waterfall had wetted most of his clothes. His dark blues stared at the foot of the fall. "I am coming, for you, Shirayuki." He said as he descended. Suddenly he slipped and fell down in the river. He tried to stand up, but unfortunately, all the exhaustion made him faint there.

* * *

"I won again..." Said Shizuka to her grandpappy cheekily. The old man frowned. Yusuke was sitting on the floor and cutting a wood to make a sharp sword of it. Grandma was drinking tea. Auntie was sewing a cloth and Shirayuki was teaching Shizuku some poems. It was a fine morning, a whole week since Shirayuki has come to Rokoro.

'All done." Said auntie. Grandmother congratulated her. "Shirayuki San, would you please help me crush some herbs next?" Requested auntie.

"Yes sure. Why not?" Said Shirayuki with a smile. Shizuku stared at her for sometime, then asked, "Shirayuki Onee-chan, did people of your hometown make fun of your red hair?"

Shirayuki shuddered. "Why do you ask?"

"You wear a hood always."

"Oh, um, that's my habit..."

Shirayuki did find no answer. What would she say? Should she say that people love her lesser than her hair? No, not everyone, but some did...

She stopped thinking when auntie gave her a small bowl with some leaves in it and asked her to crush it. When she was crushing it, auntie praised her.

"You do this job so fast and beautifully!"

"Yes because I was the chief herbalist's attendant at the palace of Clarines."

"You lived in the palace of Clarines? Its a powerful kingdom! Why did you leave it?"

Shirayuki stopped in her tracks. She said nothing.

"Hey Sakura.." Said grandma. "Ask her about Zen."

Shirayuki became pale. How do they know Zen?…

"Yes dear, when you were in a fit, you would often take this certain name Zen. Who is that? Is it your...lover?"

"NO, NO NOT AT ALL! NEVER..." Shirayuki screamed.

Everyone was surprised. But since she hated to talk about it, no one mentioned the topic anymore.

* * *

Shirayuki sat down quietly on the porch. There windows were mostly open, so lots of breeze came inside. Her hair blew beautifully. She had just eaten her dinner, and would have gone to sleep if the breeze hadn't stopped her.

"Shirayuki..." She jerked around at the mention of her name, and found Yusuke standing beside her. Her heart started beating faster when she felt him coming close to her and sit down.

"Yes, um did you call me?!" She said, surprised.

"Yes, yes I did. You had your dinner?"

"I had it with you. Didn't you notice me?"

"No, I was thinking something so..."

"What?"

"Who is Zen?"

Shirayuki kept her mouth shut. Her entire face became paler than ever when she heard this question. "Wh...what I...I um do n...not know." She stammered.

"You know him, and you would better spit it out."

"NO."

Yusuke stared at her. He felt tears on her eyes, but kept quiet. Then he asked, "Are you hiding something?"

"I-I don't know what to do."

"Why?"

She kept her mouth shut. She knew, Izana didn't want her with him, so she did better leaving him. Then why did she cry when she thought about him? Suddenly she felt a thumb wipe her tears away softly. She looked at him. Yusuke looked at her. A soft breeze blew.

Holding her small soft hand in his own, he said, "Please, don't cry like a weakling. If this person called Zen did something bad to you then what? Don't think about what he did to you and cry. Past memories give nothing except unhappiness."

Shirayuki knew, she missed him. She loved Zen and it will never change, no matter how much she tried. She cannot bring him back from the past. Softly she mummered, "Then what should I do?"

Yusuke had no answer to that. A shadow fell over his eyes when he heard that, because he had once lost a dear person too, his Father. Looking at her he said, "Forget him, its for your best." He then looked ahead towards the trees. Suddenly he felt a head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are right, if I remember him, it will just give me sadness. Its for my best, if I forget him." Said Shirayuki, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke those words.


	10. Reaching Rokoro at last

"KOSUKE...!"

Kosuke's younger sister screamed at him with anger in her eyes. While Kosuke made mouths at her and disturbed her more, she died to catch him with both her hands and beat him up, but she shouted, "MOM, KOSUKE STOLE MY MELONS!"

Poor Kosuke. He got a sharp whack on the head by his mother, causing a swollen potato as he touched it and cried, "Ow...!"

"That's what you get for eating your sister's melon." Said his mother, while his sister, Yumiko, chuckled to herself.

Kosuke himself had a quiet family of three members: himself, his mother and his younger sister, Yumiko, or else known as Yumi chan. His father and Yusuke's father both were best of friends, but due to difficult circumstances, both of them were dead now.

Kosuke looked dead at his sister who looked back dead at him because she knew, if he beat her, mother would be there to protect her. Their mother, Lady Satake, was the master of martial arts of Rokoro, and was deadly when it came to fighting or punishing, the reason why Kosuke was darn afraid of her. She was also the master of Yusuke.

"Listen, Kosuke and Yumi, go to the bank of the waterfall, where fresh herbs are found. Lady Nobu, Yusuke's mother, asked for some fresh herbs because a guest is in there house. I want you both to go together and fetch some." Said their mother.

"Why together? Send Yumi, she has more knowledge of herbs than I have. Moreover I am going to Yusuke's house." Said Kosuke with an irritated face.

"Fine, if you don't want to go. I don't have the slightest bit of a problem, it will be easier for me. I don't have to cook the dinner of one person today."

* * *

Kosuke grumbled. His sister held a basket and walked ahead of him. Yumi was a decent and beautiful woman, someone in the prime of her youth. She was 19 years old, only a year younger than her brother. She loved her mother and respected her brother, though they fought often. Her brother also loved her but hated to accept this.

"Have you seen this guest at Aunt Sakura's house?" She asked her brother.

"Yes I have."

"Who is it?"

"A woman, and a darn cute one."

"Oh, I see."

When they finally reached near the waterfall, Yumiko gave the basket to her brother to hold and started picking up the herbs. Bored with nothing to do, Kosuke wandered here and there.

Suddenly Yumiko's eyes fell on a body near the rocks, at the foot of the waterfall. She stared at it for sometime, then suddenly screamed loudly. Kosuke came running and enquired about what happened, when she pointed towards the body. When Kosuke looked, he stiffened.

After thinking for sometime, he asked her to quickly collect some herbs, while he went near the body, picked it up and brought it to fresh ground. Surprisingly, it was a handsome young man with silver hair.

* * *

Lady Satake tried to put the thread in the needle, but couldn't. She had to, since she was a martial arts teacher and she knew, if she can't, its shameful for her herself. She tried again and again, but alas. Suddenly she heard a loud knock on the front door. Picking herself up, she went to open the door. There she saw Yumiko standing and panting.

"Yumi, what's the matter? You…"

"Mom, please go inside fast, before someone sees us."

"Why? Did your brother do something again?"

Before she could complete her sentence, Kosuke ran towards them with a panting face. He had a body on his back. He stopped in front of his mother and said, "Mom, we have a patient."

* * *

Lady Satake looked at the silver haired boy in a thoughtful way and then checked his pulse. "He's alive, that's for sure. But he's exhausted and that's why has fainted." She remarked.

"Thank goodness. I thought he had died." Said Yumiko with a broken voice.

"Phew..." Kosuke sat down in front of his mother and looked at the boy. Suddenly he felt the victim said something. Kosuke looked intently at the boy. "Did you hear him? He said something."

"No he didn't." Said Yumiko. "He isn't in a position to say anything."

"Maybe you are right." Said Kosuke.

* * *

The day passed very listlessly. No one felt like doing anything. Kosuke had gone to Yusuke's house. His mother has forbidden him to say anything about the boy till she makes sure he isn't an enemy. Meanwhile, Yumiko took care of him. She sat by the victim's side all day. Suddenly she noticed the deep scar on his palms. "He must have been scratched by some sharp thing. Poor guy." She mumbled as she got some bandages out of the first aid kit.

Meanwhile...

"Its so dark in here. Where am I?" Said Zen.

"Zen..."

"I miss Shirayuki. How I wish I could see her."

"Zen I am here."

He turned around, as his eyes filled with tears. "Shirayuki!"

Shirayuki smiled a kind smile, but that smile had a pain hindden in it.

"You have come to me at last, Shirayuki!"

"Yes Zen."

"I love you, Shirayuki. I promise, I won't leave you anymore."

"I love you too, Zen, but we have to part ways. We cannot be together. We are not destined to be. You are a prince, I am a slave. We are both different from one another. We cannot be together anymore."

"No, Shirayuki, don't say so..."

"Farewell Zen. I hope you marry a nice girl and live happily."

"No, Shirayuki. NO DON'T LEAVE, SHIRAYUKI!"

Bandaging his hands, Yumiko, noticed a tear trickle down his cheek as he lay on his futon. "No way, he is crying!" She quickly tried to wake him up, and when she did, she noticed he constantly said a name, Shirayuki. Suddenly Zen, woke up from his nightmare with a loud ''NO''.

Huffing and his eyes enlarged at the dream he saw, he was quite unsteady. Then his eyes fell on a shocked maiden sitting beside him.

"A...are you ok...?" Yumiko asked him.

"I, who are you? Where's Shirayuki?"

"Who's Shirayuki?"

"She's..."

Zen stopped. Where was he? He was at the waterfall. How did he come here? Then he looked at his scratched palm. It was neatly bandaged.

"You were hurt, so I bandaged it for you."

"Um thank you." Zen said in a confused manner.

* * *

It didn't take Yumiko very long to explain him that she and his brother had found him at the waterfall and brought him at home to cure him. When Zen understood, he seemed very grateful.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I owe my life to you." Said Zen.

At the phrase, 'owe my life to you', Yumiko blushed but then she said, "It was our duty." She smiled at him, seeing that he smiled at her.

"Why are you here though?" She asked.

"I am searching for someone."

"Whom are you searhing for?" Asked Yumiko.

At that, Zen smiled. He looked at the trees outside the window and said, with a contented and satisfied smile, "I am searching for the one, who is a part of my life."


	11. Making a new friend

Sorry for the late update. Home works kill me. Now, I think this one's a boring chapter. Anyways enjoy this chapter, everyone.

* * *

Zen looked outside his window. He had a worried face. He thought that if he stayed in this village any longer, then he will be was ting his time, and nothing else. He stared down at his palm. It was bandaged in a proper way and had healed better then it was, which was the doing of Yumiko Satake.

Suddenly the door opened, and Yumiko came inside. "I am sorry for leaving you alone for such a long time. Please forgive me." She said in an apologetic tone.

"No, its ok. You are all busy, yet you help me. I should be the one apologising."

"How are your wounds now?" She asked as she started opening the bandages on his palms.

"Better, Yumiko San." Said Zen.

Applying a little bit of medicine on his palm, she said, "No need to call me Yumiko San. Yumi will do."

* * *

The sparrows chirped in a lively manner, as well as some other birds. Shirayuki was scattering some grains. She didn't feel cheerful at all, rather she felt homesick. She wished she back at home now, and helping the sick people, rather than waste her time here. But when she remembered Zen's face, she realised, she had run away from home.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she smiled as she saw Yusuke's face. "Good morning Yusuke San."

Yusuke blushed to see her cute face, but then he turned his face around (ego) and said, "Um, I am going for training, so uh um w...wi...will y...you go with m...me?"

Shirayuki smiled. Yusuke was stuttering and blushing mess, but Shirayuki didn't get it why. Anyways, she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I like her. She is nice, kind and soft spoken." Grandma said all of a sudden. Auntie looked at the old woman sharply. She wiped her hands on a towel after washing the dishes, and served the old lady a cup of tea. "Do you mean Shirayuki San?" She asked.

"Yes. Yusuke seems to talk to her. Maybe he likes her, but we can't say for sure, since we can't ask him." Said the grandma slurping the tea. Auntie smiled sweetly. She said as she looked at the floor, "Yes, who knows. Maybe, he does..."

* * *

Yusuke walked along the muddy path, which will eventually lead to his house, but his eyes were on someone else. They were staring at the red haired girl (but her hair was hidden by a hood) with a pretty face and gentle demeanour. Several of Yusuke's friends had visited his house to take a look at the pretty 'victim girl' and complemented her because of her beauty. It was more than a week since Shirayuki had come to Rokoro, and in this time, Yusuke had but realised one thing about her: although she smiles so sweetly, she has a hidden pain in her heart, which she won't ever share. His heart became heavy. He asked her about Zen a few days ago, and she said nothing about him except that he was just a friend. Was he really just a friend? Yusuke doubted.

"Yusuke?!" He came out of his thinking all of a sudden and stared at the confused girl. "You seem distracted!"

"No, nothing...there we have reached." He said hastily, pointing towards a certain house. "That's master Satake's house."

"Satake? But isn't that Kosuke?"

"Yes, his mother is the martial arts teacher of Rokoro. Now let's go."

* * *

Shirayuki stared at the comfortable room with lots of students wearing a Gi (judo or karate dresses) and talking about things. Yusuke changed into his Gi and looked at a certain girl talking sweetly with the other students. Shirayuki went near him and asked, "Who is she?"

"No one. Stop worrying about unnecessary matters." He said in a serious mood.

"Boo! I just asked." She said angrily and walked and sat down in a corner.

* * *

"Now, students, let's begin." Said a calm voice. It was, lady Satake.

Well, the training began. Different people fought with each other (I feel too lazy to describe) and some won, some lost. At last it was Yusuke's turn. His rival was, Kosuke!

"Oh my..." Said Shirayuki in a worried manner. She knows it's training, but those two friends fighting was not a good sight for her.

"Are you worried?" Asked a pleasant sweet voice to her.

Shirayuki turned around. A girl wearing a green yukata smiled at her. She was the same girl about whom she had asked to Yusuke.

"Yes, a bit." Said Shirayuki as the girl sat beside her.

"Don't worry. They are just training." Said the girl.

Um, what was called training turned into a bloody murdered battle. Both of them wanted to win and show their strength to...goodness knows whom. Anyways, after that stupid battle, Yusuke won, and Kosuke ate the dust of the ground (not really) and everyone applauded.

"What a weird fight!" Said Shirayuki.

"Yeah." Said the girl. "But Yusuke's strong. Anyway, pleased to meet you. I am Yumiko Satake, Kosuke's sister. I haven't seen you before."

"I am actually new here. I am a guest in Nobu San's house."

"You are the one!"

"Yes, um..."

"Yumi." Suddenly said lady Satake. "Will you water the plants a bit?"

"Yes." Said Yumiko. "Let's go to the other room."

* * *

"So you are Yusuke's fiancee?" Asked Shirayuki.

"Yes, though we don't like each other..." Said Yumiko. She had just finished watering the plants and was talking to Shirayuki.

"But you said he's strong."

"Yes, he is. But he doesn't like girls.

"Yeah."

Yumi's garden had many beautiful flowers. Shirayuki stared at them as they swayed in the wind.

"Where are you from Yuki Chan?"

"Yuki...?!"

"I shortened your name, you can call me Yumi."

"Um, from Clarines."

"I see...um why are you wearing a hood?"

"I am, um because I have, I um..."

Poor Shirayuki! Some questions make you puzzleed, and Shirayuki knew not what to say.

"If you don't want to answer, then you don't need to..." Said Yumi.

"Um, really thanks."

"I think I need to go now.

"Why, Yumi chan?"

"We have a victim in the house, I need to see if he's doing well." Yumiko said. "See you later. And yes, pleased to befriend you."


	12. Suspicions

Missed you Leefa chan. Don't worry. You WILL know what happens next. And I hope the story is interesting till this point. The chapter after this is going to be the pivot point of this story. Enjoy. And yes, before reading this chapter, you might realise that it begins like the first part of the previous chapter, Zen and Yumiko. Yumiko telling Zen to call her Yumi, so it starts from there.

* * *

Zen looked outside his window. He had a worried face. He thought that if he stayed in this village any longer, then he will be wasting his time, and nothing else. He stared down at his palm. It was bandaged in a proper way and had healed better then it was, which was the doing of Yumiko Satake.

Suddenly the door opened, and Yumiko came inside. "I am sorry for leaving you alone for such a long time. Please forgive me." She said in an apologetic tone.

"No, its ok. You are all busy, yet you help me. I should be the one apologising."

"How are your wounds now?" She asked as she started opening the bandages on his palms.

"Better, Yumiko San." Said Zen.

Applying a little bit of medicine of the medicine, Yumiko said, "Yumi. Yumi will do."

"Ah, fine, Yumi." Said Zen.

* * *

After bandaging his hand properly, Yumiko said, surprised, "So, your name is Zen Wisteria? That's the name of the second prince of Clarines."

Zen lowered his head and said in a slow voice, "Yes, but I no longer am the prince. I have given it up."

"But why?"

"It's a long story. Actually..."

* * *

Yumiko heard it. She had a grave face.

"So, to find that girl, I have come this far. My brother says that of I don't return in two months, he will ban me from the kingdom..." Small drops of tears ran through his eyes when he said that. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked at the girl, Yumi, "I don't have any right to speak to you about it, but if she left you, she might not have want to see you in pain."

"She gave me much pain after leaving me. I never wanted to leave her alone, when she is already so lonely. I...I just..."

Yumi knew, the boy was breaking inside. This was the exact same way she felt when her father died. Looking at Zen, she said, "You indeed are bold to have come through the waterfalls. So, if I say that to you, that I will find her for you, what will you give me?"

"Anything... Absolutely anything you want!"

"Fine then, I want the information of the girl's looks, her name and some unique feature of hers. If she is in this village, you will definitely find her."

"Yes, her looks is, she is exquisite and beautiful and possesses green eyes. Her name is uncommon, Shirayuki, and yes, by her hair you will recognize her, because its red colour, but she often wears a hood."

"Hood! Green eyes! Red hair! Shirayuki!" Yumiko shuddered. Yes before coming to Zen's room, she was watching the training of her brother and Yusuke. At that time, she befriended a girl. Yuki chan! Yes, she WAS wearing a hood, and she was from Clarines too, and she didn't want to tell the reason why she wore a hood.

"Yumi dono, you seem pale..."

"Zen sama, tomorrow be ready to go out with me. We will be searching for your lover. Be ready since we will find her tomorrow and on no other day. You two will be reconciled. I swear."


	13. Meeting at last due to the magical rain

Kathe: Thanks for your sweet review. Yes, I'll take care of myself. When I read your review, I was on the verge of tears. None of the other reviewers have ever said such kind words to me (in this fanfic). But everyone is always treasured by me. Thanks.

Kawaii: Please convey my thanks to the person who recommended you to read my fanfic.

Hails funny 21: Thanks.

* * *

Shirayuki was resting peacefully. Her sweet face was calm and peaceful. Yusuke has been watching the girl for 10 minutes now. Indeed his fiancee, Yumiko Satake, was a pretty girl, but Shirayuki seemed to be prettier than her. His mother, Lady Sakura, had asked him to wake her up, but instead of waking her up, he was watching her. The sunshine creeping up to her face, made her look goddess like. He brought his face closer to her own to see her more clearly, when suddenly he heard Shizuka's voice, "Hey bro, I didn't know you are interested in Shirayuki sis's face."

Yusuke shuddered. Shizuka had a cruel smirk on her face. Yusuke shouted, "Why are you here?" But unfortunately, that shout woke Shirayuki up, and his observation ended.

* * *

Eating her breakfast, Shirayuki smiled in a confused manner since Yusuke and his sister Shizuka were constantly quarreling. Kosuke was sitting casually with them. He is just like a family member and can come and go anytime. He sometimes laughed to see them fight and sometimes talked to Shirayuki. Suddenly, Auntie said to her, "Shirayuki San, I think you need some new dresses. You are Clarines's citizen and I don't think you used to wear Kimonos there. It must be heavy for you."

"Not much, but maybe a normal dress will do." Said Shirayuki.

"Well then Yusuke, why don't you take Shirayuki San to buy some dresses?" Said auntie.

"What? Why me?" Said Yusuke irritatedly.

"Then Kosuke..." Turned auntie towards Kosuke.

"Fine, I'll take her. We will choose the sexist dresses. Right, Shirayuki?" Said Kosuke.

"Um, I don't think so!" Said Shirayuki.

"I don't want him to go. We will go. Get ready Shirayuki." Said Yusuke and went towards his own room.

"What's with him?" Shirayuki surprised.

* * *

 _"Yosh."_ said Yumiko, prepared. Zen looked at Yumiko with some hesitation. "Do you think we will find her?" Said Zen.

"Of course! I am ready. Come, let's go, Zen sama." Said Yumiko.

While walking around, Yumiko asked Zen, "If, you find her, will you be allowed to go back to your kingdom?"

"I don't know." Said Zen.

"Oh, so you made no plans."

"Not yet."

"Fine..."

It was a fine morning, bright and beautiful, although some dark clouds seemed to move around.

"Maybe, it will rain." Said Zen.

* * *

Reaching their destination, Yumiko said him to wait as she knocked at the Nobu's door. The door was opened by a beautiful elderly woman. "Hello, Auntie Sakura." Said Yumiko bowing down.

"Oh, Yumi kun! How are you?" Said auntie. Suddenly her gaze fell on the silver head beside Yumi. "And he's...?"

"I am fine, Auntie. He is the victim, my mother told you about." Said Yumiko.

"Oh...pleased to meet you, sir." Said auntie, bowing down a bit.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Zen, Zen Wiste...OWW..." He screamed, because Yumi gave him a pinch on his back.

"Um, Yumi kun, are you here for your brother?"

"No, auntie, is the victim here?" Asked Yumi.

"Oh, you mean her, no not really. She went out with Yusuke to buy some dresses. She'll return after some time. Want to wait?"

"No not really, um Zen Sama, let's go."

* * *

"What victim?" Asked Zen. "And why did you pinch me?"

"Well she is someone who can tell the whereabouts of you lover." Said Yumi, evading the question. "I pinched you because I didnt want them to know you are the prince."

Both of them were walking when suddenly, Yumiko said, "I know of a wonderful place here in Rokoro. Let's go there."

* * *

"Wow, impressive!" Said Zen. Both of them, Yumi and Zen, had climbed a short hill and were looking at the scene. The village of Rokoro seemed like a doll's palace. The main temple of the village, the waterfall, the huts, the markets, all seemed so beautiful. It was breath taking.

"You liked it?" Asked Yumiko, pleased to see the smile on the boy's face.

"Liked it? Loved it!" He exclaimed. "Thanks for showing me."

The wind blowed quite strongly, blowing Yumiko's long hair. Zen looked at her. Shirayuki's hair was also long, as Shirayuki said him once. But she was cute with short hair too.

Suddenly, the drops of water fell from the sky. "Oh no, its raining." Said Zen as the drops fell on his face.

"Maybe, we should go or we will catch a cold." Said Yumiko. "We will search for your lover after the rain stops."

"Yeah." Said Zen as they quickly started running. They climbed down the hill and started running towards their home.

* * *

"Wow, its such a pretty dress." Said Shirayuki.

Yusuke stared at the pretty girl beside him. They were shopping and Shirayuki had bought three dresses. She was going to choose the fourth one when Yusuke said, "Shirayuki!"

"Yes?" Said Shirayuki.

"Um, will it be ok if we walked around a bit?"

"Yes, why not?"

* * *

Yusuke and Shirayuki strolled around a large park. The fresh air, the sound of children playing, all this made Shirayuki feel better.

"Wow, this garden is so refreshing!" She said as she stretched her hands.

Yusuke had not uttered a single word. His gaze was fixed on Shirayuki. Suddenly, he felt Shirayuki look at him and said in a sweet voice, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Yusuke blushed. He turned away. "You don't need to thank me!"

She smiled. But then, she remembered, the last time she ever felt so refreshing was when she had gone for the picnic on her birthday. A soft tear escaped her eyes. That was her last outing with Zen.

Yusuke looked at her with a serious face. Indeed, she was breaking inside. He can realise that. He can't withstand the sight of a woman crying. When his father had died, his mother used to cry each day, but never let him nor anyone in the house know. He knows, no matter how much strong he gets, he can't deny the fact that women are stronger than males. They know how to control themselves during a heartbreak.

Suddenly, fat drops of water touched his face.

"Its raining." Exclaimed Shirayuki.

"Yes, let's go home fast or we will drench." Said Yusuke as he tugged Shirayuki's hand and pulled her towards their home.

* * *

"Oh, no. The rain's got faster." Said Yumiko.

"We have to reach home fast." Said Zen. Both of them were running towards Yumi's home.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Shirayuki were also running towards their house. The road was slippery so Yusuke held Shirayuki's hand tightly to prevent her from falling down.

That was when the magic happened!

Zen suddenly felt a familiar smell go past him. "What is this?" He suddenly exclaimed as he stopped running.

Yumiko stopped running too. "Hurry, or we will become sick!" She said. But Zen stopped in his tracks. He turned behind. A hooded girl ran behind him towards her own home. He stared at her for sometime before giving a smile of pain and shouting with all his might, "SHIRAYUKI!"


	14. The past is back

I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with another fan fiction.

Thanks for calling me Onee San, Leefa chan, but I am afraid I am not old enough to be called Elder sister yet, until and unless you are younger than me. I am just 13 years old, so I think calling me younger sister will be better, if I am younger than you, or else I esteem and regard you and love you as well.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my fanfic.

* * *

"SHIRAYUKI!"

It was raining cats and dogs. There was no other sound heard except the pitter patter of the rain. Shirayuki was holding Yusuke's hand tightly in fear of slipping down, but when she heard his voice, her feet stopped automatically.

It was a magic moment!

Huffing and puffing, Shirayuki clenched the piece of cloth above her heart. Her breathing became faster and her conscientiousness to her surrounding areas were erased. She neither thought anything nor denied the fact that wasn't thinking anything. She just stood like a statue, a person who was not physically alive.

Yusuke was surprised, as behinds Yumiko and the surrounding peoples who were trying to protect themselves against the rain.

It indeed was a magic moment!

Shirayuki opened her lips a bit to respond to the voice she suddenly heard from behind, but no words came out. Unfortunately, the girl turned behind to see the person who had called her so suddenly, her eyes going wide with shock and her voice chocked, but she managed to mutter, "Zen?!"

It was completely a magic moment!

Drops of tears ran down from Zen's eyes. Mustering up his courage as well as energy, he ran towards her and stopped not till she was embosomed in his arms. His hands reached her back and pinned her body completely to his own. Shirayuki's own eyes were moist with tears as they ran down her cheek, and her hand rose involuntarily to hug him back.

"Shirayuki, how dare you, how dare you leave alone? How dare you? You didn't have to take lord brother's words so seriously. Don't you know, I can't leave you? I can't live without you? Oh Shirayuki!" Zen spoke all those words from the deepest core of his heart.

Shirayuki didn't say a word. Her eyes were closed and she was cherishing the moment of being in Zen's arms.

Yusuke was shocked, and Yumiko had put her hands on her mouth in horror. Everyone else over there was shocked. At last, Yusuke said, "Shirayuki!"

Shirayuki came back to her senses. No! What was she doing?! She immediately tore herself from his arms. Her eyes stared at him with terror.

"Shirayuki, why are you so scared? Don't you recognize me?!" He asked.

Shirayuki moved her head from right to left in an action of denial and moved back. Suddenly she bumped into Yusuke.

"Is he Zen? Is he the one who hurt you?" Asked Yusuke.

"What is he saying? I never hurt you!" Shouted Yusuke.

There was a moment of silence. Then Shirayuki muttered softly, "Zen!"

"Shirayuki?!" Yusuke was surprised.

"No, Zen, no. You aren't supposed to be here?! You should be at Clarines! No, are you here to kill me? Are you? Maybe to annihilate me so that you don't have to remember me when you will marry some girl!" Shirayuki said with a shocked tone.

"NO! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" Shouted Zen.

Shirayuki was too shocked. The tears ran down her cheeks. Not able to control her emotions anymore, she ran towards Yusuke's house, her right palm clasped on her mouth tightly.

"No, wait stop!" Said a broken Zen. He tried to run behind Shirayuki by was stopped by Yusuke.

"Please let me go, or I'll make sure you lose your body forever." Threatened Zen.

"I am sorry. That girl is a guest in our house. Its my duty to protect her from strangers." Said Yusuke.

"But I am not a stranger!" Said Zen. "I am...I actually was searching for her."

* * *

Shirayuki ran all the way. After she came to the house, she knocked on the door. It was opened by auntie.

"Oh, Shirayuki San! You are finally back. Yumi kun was searching..." But auntie was not able to complete her sentence when Shirayuki ran to her room and locked her door.

"Why is he here? He shouldn't be here. He should be happily married in Clarines to a princess. Why? And there I was trying to forget him!" Muttered Shirayuki. Then she buried her head into her pillow and cried her heart out, as the sky was overcast with darker clouds and the rain increased.


	15. A helper

Zen stood like a dissatisfied person. The rain became heavier and almost everyone had run to their home. Yumiko stood beside him, while Yusuke stood in front of him. There was complete silence, but the sound of the rain stayed.

"I want to know where she has gone." Said Zen. His voice sounded like an ogre.

"I can't tell you." Said Yusuke. Then he took his fighting stance.

Zen himself seemed like a demon. "TELL ME WHERE SHE HAS GONE, YOU FOOL!" Said Zen in an angry and raged voice.

Then, when he got no answer, he lunged at Yusuke and a deadly fight began. Both of them were strong (Zen was very angry so his power had increased). They fought with each other mercilessly. Yumiko watched them in horror with her hand over her mouth.

It was a fight of almost half an hour. The heavy rain had drenched their clothes, and they found it difficult to fight in that manner. Soon the exhausted men took deep breaths in front of each other.

"Tell me, where...she...she is.." Said Zen.

"No, I...won't...tell y...you." Said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, Zen stop fighting. Neither of you will gain from this fight." Said Yumiko.

"So, you...brought this... fucking idiot here, huh? I...I don't know why you trusted a stranger like him and not Shirayuki." Said Yusuke.

"No Yusuke, you are wrong. I didn't bring him here to betray you. I just wanted him to be reunited with Yuki chan." Said Yumiko in tears.

"Re...conci...le?!" But both the men were so tired, they both fainted.

* * *

"Uh ummh..." Zen woke up from his fit after a long time. The sky had cleared out and fresh air forced itself on their ired bodies.

"Woken up?" Said Yumiko in a slow voice. Yusuke lied on her lap and she was bandaging his wounds.

Zen looked at his arms. The wounds were washed and freshly bandaged with a cloth.

"I was bandaging Yusuke." She said as she tied up a cloth in Yusuke's arm.

"Sorry for troubling you." Said Zen in an apologising tone. "I am ashamed."

"No, its my job." She said.

* * *

After a long time, when Yusuke woke up, he found Zen sitting alone beside him. Forcing himself to sit up straight, he looked at the silver headed boy. "Who are you?!" He asked, taking some precaution before asking him that.

"Zen, Zen Wisteria." Said Zen looking at the sky.

"Zen, you are the one who hurt Shirayuki then." Said Yusuke on an angry tone.

First Zen didn't say anything. Then he asked, "What do you know about me? Did Shirayuki tell you?"

"No, but I think so. She seems sad when your name is taken."

"Why is my name taken? Do you all know me?"

"When Shirayuki was stabbed in the stomach, I took her to my home to heal her. That time, she used to mutter your name. But later, when she was asked about you are, she denied saying anything."

Zen kept quiet. His blue eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs. Slowly he took a deep breath. "So you are Shirayuki's saviour."

Yusuke didn't understand anything. Then he noticed the deep agony in Zen's face. "I don't know the truth yet, so it will be nice if you tell me something."

* * *

The sky blazed a deep orange due to the setting Sun. The birds were returning home/nests. Yusuke took a sigh, "So you love her?!"

"Yes, but she loves me too." A drop of tear escaped his eyes.

"So, you want her back?"

"Want her. But if she is happy here, then I have no right to force her back with me."

"Force?!"

"She loves this village more than Clarines."

"And you are...?"

"Was, the second Prince of Clarines."

A hush of silence fell. Then Yusuke trembled a bit. He had fought and hurt the prince of Clarines. But he didn't show his fear.

"Ahem ahem. I mean, you were or you are?"

"I gave up being a prince."

"Oh, you gave up...WHAT?! You gave up?! Why?!"

"Because of Shirayuki..."

Another hush of silence fell. Shirayuki?! Why?!

Then, Zen explained that his brother didn't want Shirayuki to be with him, and all of this started at that time.

Yusuke's eyes shone with respect for his new hero. Indeed giving up a kingdom for the sake of the girl he loves is amazing.

Girl he loves! Shirayuki... "Huh." Yusuke sighed. Yes, she was too out of reach.

"I don't think I can persuade her to go with me." Said Zen.

"I can help you." Said Yusuke.

"What?! But why?"

"Because, I think you are sincere."

"What?!"

"Now listen, prince. I am not interested in your love for her, but you can stay in our house until you win her back. I will assist you if you need my help, but don't expect me to confess or force her into listening to you. It will be in complete power of yours, whether you can win her in the next two months you spend in my house. And don't worry. If you are unable to win her back, I will not hesitate to break your neck, do you understand?"


	16. Getting to know from the beginning

"What?!" Said Zen slowly. A short pause took place. Both said nothing for a long time.

"Tch. What did I say?" Yusuke mentally cursed himself for saying that he will help Zen.

A small tear of gratefulness flowed down Zen's face. "Thank you."

* * *

"Shirayuki San?!" Said auntie loudly to call the girl who had locked herself in her room. "Shirayuki San, please come out! What happened?! Did Yusuke say something to you?"

No answer came out. Auntie waited patiently but with a worried face. After almost 5 minutes, Shirayuki came out.

"Sorry for not answering you, aunt Sakura. I actually felt a bit sick, so I disappeared in my room." Said Shirayuki with a tired smile.

Auntie smiled a bit, then she said, "Dear, you almost scared me..." But she was not able to finish her sentence, when she notticed there were tear signs on her cheek.

She said nothing but her face stiffened. She realised, Shirayuki was crying.

"Mother!"

A sharp call came from the front door. "Coming!" Said Auntie and ran towards the front door.

When she opened the door, she found Zen and Yusuke standing there. "Yusuke why are you so late?..." But as auntie was about to scold her way to him, she noticed Zen. "Ah, Zen San?! It is a surprise."

Yusuke said in a cold and emotionless voice, "Mother, I want him to stay with us from today..."

"What? But isn't he staying with the Satakes?"

"Yes, but, I don't find it right that we are the Chief of this village and a guest should stay with another family. That's why I think it will be right for him to stay with us. Moreover, he and Shirayuki, both are from Clarines. Maybe both of them will feel comfortable in each other's presence."

Auntie listened to Yusuke then turned towards Zen. She saw, Zen's face had become red and he seemed embarrassed. Actually at the words 'comfortable', he was blushing, but Auntie was oblivious to that.

"Fine. Of course you are right Yusuke. Why don't you come in Zen San?"

* * *

The dinner seemed fabulous. Auntie had cooked a nice and tasty dish of vegetables (most villagers don't eat meat). Everyone enjoyed the food, except two young people, who seemed quite disturbed by each other's presence.

Shirayuki looked at the food. She tried hard not to look at Zen, but involuntarily her eyes were going on him. Several times, they shared a glance, and quickly looked away.

Shizuka munched her food. Then she said to her mother, "No, I don't want to eat capsicum!"

"But dear, its nutritional." Explained mother.

"Yes, if you don't eat, you won't grow strong like your brother." Said Shirayuki with a smile.

A vain appeared on Zen's forehead. He took an angry glance towards Shirayuki, who didn't seem to take any notice. Seriously, her prince is sitting there, and she is praising a villager!

"Brother, what's your name?" Asked Shizuku to Zen.

"Me? I am Zen. Zen Wist..." And he bit his tongue. Yes, he shouldn't disclose his identity.

"Where have you come from?" Asked Grandma.

"Um, from Clarines.."

"Why have you come here?!" Asked grandfather.

At that question, he stiffened a bit, then smiled. "I have come here to find the most important person of my life." He said.

Shirayuki shuddered.

"Oh you are from Clarines? This young lady here is also from Clarines." Said grandmother.

Zen looked at Shirayuki. Then he smiled and said, "May I know your name please?"

Shirayuki looked at auntie, who nodded. "Shirayuki desu..." She said.

"Shirayuki. That's a really lovely name." He said as he smiled at her.

* * *

Shirayuki fell down on her futon, her head hitting the pillow. Indeed, today was a tiresome day. Suddenly, her mind went back to what Zen had said, "That's a lovely name..."

"Ugh! I don't want to remember him." She said while blushing. Then leaving a sigh, she said, "No Zen. I had tried to forget you. And I am still trying. I hope you forgive me, but I won't fall in love with you. Ever again."


	17. Morning mess

I am extremely grateful to everyone who have reviewed to my fanfic. I am sorry to some people whom I have not been able to please by writing complete descriptions.

Fadsa San, I hope you read this. I am sorry for ignoring you last time you reviewed to me. I am extremely grateful, you took your time to read my fanfic. My apologies, if I have been unable to please you. The things I am writing are to my level best. I tried your website; it doesn't work. It shows website not available. I read my fanfic. As I am the authoress, of course I don't find any fault in it. There are spelling mistakes, which I will improve. But, thanks for your review. I am indebted to you.

Anyways, this chapter is the opening of Zen and Shirayuki's romance a little bit. It isn't that romantic. I will make the later chapters more romantic. But still, enjoy.

* * *

The sun shone brightly. It was a beautiful day, bright and fresh, best for going out. The silver haired prince (who knows if he still is a prince) stared at the sky, his right palm above his forehead to prevent the sun rays from reaching his eyes directly. If it was normal, he would have been excited for a horse ride, but he didn't feel like it. He didn't have a horse there in Rokoro anyway. The dew drops were just evaporating. A new fresh sensation was coming up. He smiled a bit.

"Good morning, Wisteria." Said Yusuke. He had just taken a bath and now came out to the yard.

"Shh, not Wisteria." Said Zen, slightly irritated. "Ya good morning."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Have you taken your bath?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yes. I am an early riser if I feel fresh." Said Zen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had too many documents to sign in Clarines, so didn't get the time to sleep and wake up properly. Now, I feel fine." Said Zen with a boyish grin.

"Ha, well, I guess your 'beloved' isn't up yet." Said Yusuke with a cold look. He stressed the word beloved.

Zen blushed. His blue eyes turned a bit sad. Yes. He had been in Yusuke's house for three days now, but for these three days, Shirayuki had not even uttered a word to him. He didn't understand why she was angry, if she WAS angry. The silver head looked at the ground with a stern look. Suddenly he received a tap on his shoulder.

"Now, now. Don't be so sad. Boys should be energetic, and you are a darn prince." Said Yusuke with a smirk. Zen looked at him, and gave a slight smile.

* * *

"Pass me the salt, Sakura." Said grandma. Aunt Sakura seemed a bit busy. Zen stared at her from the corner of his eyes. She was kind and hard working. Then he took a look at the grandfather clock; it showed 8 am. He sighed. The one to whom he wanted to talk still hadn't woken up. Actually, Shirayuki sleeps quite late nowadays, so she wakes up very late. Yusuke had warned him, if he wants to talk to her, he needs to be very patient, and that he needs to talk to her alone. If anybody notices them or overhears them, they are going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Zen brother?!"

Zen came out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him. Shizuku was standing in front of him with a book in her hand. Smiling at her, he asked, " Oh Shizuku! Its a surprise. You wake up quite early."

"Its 8 am already. I wake up at six. Shizuka is still sleeping. She is a sleepyhead. Anyways, I need to learn a poem, but I am not able to understand some of the parts of it. Its a difficult poem. Usually Shirayuki sis teaches me, but she is tired and hasn't woken up yet. So will you teach me?"

"Oh, she asks so cutely." Thought Zen, but to Shizuku he said, "Yes, why not?"

* * *

It was a nice breezy day, making the leaves of the trees and shrubs make a soothing sound. It was 9 am already. Suddenly auntie's voice was heard, "Shizuku, will you wake up Shizuka please?"

"But mother, I am learning." Said Shizuku as she pouted.

"But dear..."

"I will wake up Shizuka." Said Zen.

Auntie gave a smile. "Fine. I don't mind. Will you wake up Shirayuki San as well?"

* * *

A hesitating silver haired pince was seen outside the room of the red head. He had already woken up Shizuka, but the boy was hesitating to enter the room of the girl whom he was in love with. Certainly she won't forgive him if he does that, because she had not talked a bit with him the last three days. "Fuck me!" He said as he stiffened his fists. He couldn't even open the door.

Taking a long breath, he finally was able to open the door. It was the first day he was entering her room in Yusuke's house. He was amazed. It was after many days he got that smell. Softly entering the room, he saw pale blue curtains on the windows. There was this feminine smell all around the room. Yes, Shirayuki's smell! It made him a bit drunk.

He looked down. The figure which made his heart skip a beat was lying on her futon. Her breathing was raising her blanket rhythmically and she was sleeping very peacefully.

Zen smiled.

For the first time after coming to Rokoro, he smiled a true smile.

He went over to her self. Sitting down beside her, he noticed the peaceful, calm smile she had on her face. She smiled sweetly in her sleep. Seeing that, he smiled too.

He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He wanted to keep staring at her, for as long as could. All the memories of them being together at Clarines kept rushing to his mind. He had seen her asleep several times at Clarines, when he felt that she seemed very pale, pale as snow. But, he has to admit, she is the most beautiful woman he has laid his eyes on.

Slowly he bent down to kiss her on her lips. He knows, if she comes to know, she will never forgive him, but he still wanted to. He closed his eyes himself. But poor Zen. Fate was not on his side.

"Zen brother!" Said Shizuku as she came running towards Shirayuki's room. "You were taking very long so I came to call you!"

Zen almost felt he was going to have a heart attack. He pulled his face up. Shirayuki was going to wake up because of the shout and if she sees him, he will be dead in seconds.

* * *

"Zen brother?!" Said Shizuku as she entered the room. Unfortunately, there was no one except Shirayuki. The red head was sitting upright now, but with a sleepiness on her face. "Oh Shizuku! Good morning."

Shizuku seemed a bit weird. "Hey sis, where is Zen brother?!"

"Zen...?! Why will he be here?"

"No, he had come to wake you up. Is he not here?"

At the phrase "wake you up', Shirayuki shuddered. "Did he come to my room?!" She asked hastily.

"I don't know. But he should have. That's why I came to search for him here."

Shirayuki gulped. What if he did something? No, no. Zen won't do anything like that. He isn't a...molester. She turned to Shizuku and smiled a nervous smile. "Um, let's forget it. Let's go to the living room, shall we?"


	18. Misunderstandings

The evening passed listlessly. With nothing to do, Zen's eyes would often stare at the apple red haired girl (his beloved) and look away again. The girl often cooked, chatted, taught, helped with herbs or any other thing. "She seems happier than when she was at Clarines." He would often think. Then shaking his head violently, he denied that the girl can ever be happy without him. But then, maybe she has found her real happiness here, in Rokoro...

* * *

Earlier that day, he had said to Yusuke that Shirayuki hates him now and that she won't ever speak to him again. Yusuke had punched him badly in the face and said, "And you are a prince?! With this attitude, I doubt that you are a man."

Zen sighed. Yusuke had said him that Shirayuki still loves him and that she will continue to love him. "Its just that she can't be her true self for the time being and is confused within herself."

If Shirayuki had said that she loves him, its for certain that she will keep loving him, but that she is scared, because she thinks she might lose him again. Yusuke also said that Shirayuki used to mutter his name only when she was injured. That proves she loves him. He just has to win her trust back. That's all.

* * *

The trees swayed in the wind. The sound the blowing leaves produced was magnificent. The autumn season had a given a golden leaf and fruit to every tree. Every time he stared at those trees, Zen remembered that he was a prince. He sighed. He has given it up for Shirayuki's sake.

"Zen!"

A shout from behind caused him to turn back and saw Yumiko standing. "Hi, Yumi San!" He said with surprise in his tone. Yumiko smiled back.

* * *

Grandfather was playing with Kosuke who had just entered the house. Both of them loved Shogi. None of them wanted to lose from each other, so it was certain that boh of them were happy when the rival lost and unhappy when the rival won.

"So you are here for meeting Yusuke?" Said Zen with a calm, polite smile.

"Yes. Mother has called him for practices." Said Yumiko.

"Oh, you mean lady Satake?"

Yumiko nodded. Then both of them sat still for sometime, enjoying the cool and pleasant breeze. "Did Yuki chan talk to you?" She suddenly asked.

* * *

"What? Yumi chan is here?!" Asked Shirayuki surprised. Auntie smiled and said, "Yes. Yumi kun has come to meet Yusuke. When he comes back, they can meet. So I am making some tea for her."

"I see." Said Shirayuki with a smile. "Where is she now?"

"She must be in the yard. Can you take this cup to her, please?" Requested auntie, pouring the tea in the cup.

"Yes. Why not?" Said Shirayuki with a smile.

* * *

"Did Yuki chan talk to you?!" Yumi suddenly asked. Zen stiffened when he heard the question. Then his eyes disappeared in the shadows of his bangs and a smirk appeared on his face, which was enough to explain Yumi about the current situation.

"Oh, so no luck yet!" She said. Zen nodded in a disappointed manner.

Yumiko looked at the sky with a sigh. She knew the boy was sad and she didn't want him to be sad. Then she looked at Zen. The guy was a pretty boy of 19 and had dark blue eyes, which could entrance any female. Shirayuki seemed the perfect match for him. She was beautiful and kind, and Zen loved her, but the problem was, Shirayuki didn't want to talk to Zen.

"Don't worry, Zen San, I assure you, Yuki chan will definitely talk to you." Said Yumiko with a puffed and confident attitude.

Zen looked at her. Then he smiled. "I hope she does." He said.

"Not hope, she will. She must. She has to." Said Yumiko and then she got up and stood in front of Zen. With a confident way, she said, "You mustn't lose heart so soon."

Zen smiled and stood up, "Yes You are right. I must not lose heart."

Yumiko smiled. Suddenly, a caterpillar fell on Yumiko's head (its a garden, so caterpillars are no surprise). Yumiko put her hand on her head to see what it was. Seeing the caterpillar on her palm, first she stood still with shock, then she uttered a huge shout, "AHHHHHHH..."

"Um, Yumi San..." Zen said with caution, but, Yumiko ran to Zen and held him tightly after vigorously shaking her hand to throw the caterpillar. "I am scared!" She said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"I wonder how is Yumi chan. I haven't seen her for such a long time. I would love to chat with her a well." Shirayuki said with a smile as she went towards the yard. Suddenly, she stood with fright and shock. Zen and Yumiko...

Zen looked back as he heard the sound of cups. His face went pale with fright, as he saw Shirayuki looking directly at him. Yumiko still held him tightly.

Shirayuki stood still for sometime. Then a calm look spread on her face. "Looks like you two are enjoying." Said Shirayuki in a cold manner.

Yumiko shuddered as she looked at Shirayuki because she heard her voice, "Yu-Yuki Ch...chan..." Yumiko stammered.

"Its not what you think Shirayuki." Said Zen hastily and was about to explain when Shirayuki put the ray of cup down and smiled. "I hope I am not disturbing." She said with a smile as she turned and went away.

Zen stood like an idiot losing his fortune of Treasures, while Yumiko stood like a bespattered girl. "Zen San." She couldn't say anymore.

Zen looked at her and smiled. "Forget it. I will talk to her later." He said, sitting down on the tatami mat and requesting Yumiko to sit down too. He smiled, but Yumiko knew, he was breaking inside.

* * *

"Thanks for giving her the tea, Shirayuki San!" Exclaimed auntie. Shirayuki sat down on a chair and smiled. "But its nothing to thank about." Shirayuki said with a sweet smile. Then she looked away at the direction of the yard. "Oh Zen, I didn't know, you like Yumiko. Fine, I hope you find your happiness with her." She said softly, as a single tear dropped down her cheek.


	19. The little helpers

Thank you for your review, hailsfunny 21. I had a goal actually to make at least one person cry on reading my fanfic. Thanks for your sweet review. I hope you will like the future chapters as well.

Thank you for your review, Lucy San. I appreciate your review.

* * *

The autumnal leaves continued to shed, thereby creating a wonderful view. Everyone, everyone was interested in the beauty of autumn, everyone. At least everyone, except a 'deep-in-thought' ex-prince, who was looking at the leaves in a thoughtful way, just so you know, to create an awesome plan and make Shirayuki his beloved again, or maybe the vice versa, who knows. A leaf touched his face and passed away, while he was still deep in thought. A sigh or two, escaped his lips, but no idea immerged out from his brain. "Dammit!" He cursed his fate but that was all. As soon as he heard aunt Sakura's voice from inside, "Zen San, please come for dinner!" his tension vanished and he said, "Yes, coming!"

* * *

The dinner was a tasty one, consisting of fresh and delicious vegetables from the farm, rice and curry. Zen ate the food with a happy face but his gaze had not gone from Shirayuki's face for once. He saw, the girl was sitting in a respectable manner with her legs folded, and took small amount of rice and ate. Her face was calm and solitary, while she spoke not one word. Zen put the food in his mouth, and kept on looking at her. "Will she not talk?" Was what he was thinking.

Well, the dinner ended very quietly. Yusuke was the first one to end it. Then, glancing at Zen, he nodded (so that he would be serious with Shirayuki) and went out of the room.

Next grandma and grandfather finished their dinner and rose up to go away from the room. Only Shirayuki, Shizuka, Shizuku, Zen and auntie were left.

"Done!" Exclaimed Shirayuki. Then, she carried her plates away to the kitchen to wash them. Auntie took Shizuka and Shizuku's plates. Then she turned towards Zen. "How was the dinner?"

He gulped. Then nodding slowly, he smiled. Auntie smiled back. "Well then, good night."

* * *

It was a pleasant morning. The sun's rays flashed on Zen's face, and he woke up from his slumber. "Hmm. I slept well." He said, stretching his arms. Then his face took a sad reflect. "Shirayuki!"

She had seen him with Yumiko yesterday, and she didn't show any sadness. Why? She wasn't mad? She wasn't jealous? Why?

* * *

"Good morning, Zen brother." Shizuku wished Zen. Shizuka was up too. She smiled mischievously at Zen.

"Good morning Shizuku. You are up too, Shizuka! Well, that's odd." He smiled at both the twin sisters.

"I have an important job to do today, that's why I am up early. Well, when you finish your morning things, please meet us at the yard." Said Shizuka.

Zen didn't get it. Well, he just smiled, thinking the sisters wanted to play with him. "As you wish." He said with a smile.

* * *

After eating his breakfast and taking his bath, he went to the yard. There he didn't see anyone. "Maybe they were making fun of me." He said to himself. Then crossing his arms on his chest, he looked st the plum trees of he garden. "They are pretty."

Suddenly he received a sharp push on his back which almost made him fall down. "AHHH!" He shouted as he tried to regain his balance, but he fell down on the grass.

Poor Zen. Quickly, he woke up to shout at the person who had pushed him so unreasonably. But, then, when he did so, he noticed Yumiko, Shizuku, and Shizuka.

"You three! What are you doing here Yumi San?!" He said surprised. "And why did you push me?!"

"I didn't have any reason to push you. Shizuka said me to." Said Yumiko in a confused tone.

"Huh?!" Zen stared at Shizuka, who proceeded to explain the circumstances. "Ahem!" Shizuka said, clearing her throat. "Ahem! You are really clueless about why she pushed you, right? Then know this that it is your own fault. You are not true with your feelings, that's why you received that punishment."

"What?! What feelings?! What do you mean?! Are you in your right senses?!" Said Zen in an angry tone.

"I am in my right senses. You aren't." Shizuka shouted back. "Why you darn mister! You like Shirayuki sis right?! Then why don't you tell her you do?!"

Zen became dumb with shock when he hear that. True! But, how did she know?!

"Um, did Shirayuki said you whether I like her or not?" He said meekly.

"No. But, I know." Said Shizuka.

Yumiko and Zen cast a look of surprise at each other. Yumiko nodded back to explain him she didn't say that to Shizuka. When Zen looked back at Shizuka, the girl was looking intently at him. "So you like her right?" She asked. Zen blushed and nodded.

"Alright!" Said Shizuka by clicking her forefinger and thumb together. "Then we will definitely help you. Right Shizuku?" Said an excited Shizuka.

Shizuku nodded back. "Yup. We will definitely help brother Zen."

Zen became surprised. "Help me... with what?"

Shizuka smiled wickedly. "We will help you...to win back Sis Shirayuki's love."


	20. A fight

I am extremely sorry for this late update. School has started and I am not getting time to complete my fanfics. Please excuse me. Now, the next chapter.

* * *

"The rule for the art of wooing is to win the girl's heart, or else you are reaching nowhere.' Said Shizuka in a I-am-a-teacher-of-teaching-love tone. The girl glanced at Zen, who was more interested in the greenness of the the grass than the boring love lecture. A sharp bang on his head from Shizuka, and he was back to giving attention.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Asked the 10 year old girl in a shouting tone.

"Yes, teacher.' Said Zen. The poor guy was exhausted and was not willing to listen to her anymore. Yumiko smiled back nervously at him, while he glared back at her.

'Why is she teaching me?" He whispered to her, then Yumiko whispered back. 'Shizuka is excellent in teaching about love related problems and solving them. Whenever anyone in this village suffers from love problem, she is the one to whom they come."

"Heh?! But, she's just a kid..."

Poor Zen. He received a whack on his head since he was not paying attention to his teacher.

* * *

"Now, you have understood that you need to grasp Sis Shirayuki's attention, if you want her to love you back. So, you need to do something awesome for that to happen." Said Shizuka in an energetic and confident tone.

Zen was in a confused state. "I know I have to grasp her attention. I already knew that."

Shizuka became irritated. "Well, if you knew that, why didn't you catch her attention yet?!"

Zen quietened. "I don't know. She doesn't pay any attention to me."

A cool breeze blew, rustling up the dead leaves off the ground.

The sound of a smack...

"OW, WHY DID YOU HIT ME...?!" But he couldn't complete his sentence.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING, AND YOU THINK SHE ISN'T PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO YOU?! WHAT A GOOD FOR NOTHING YOU ARE!" Shouted Shizuka.

Zen rubbed his head where he was smacked. He heard the words of the little girl patiently, and realized, that he actually wasn't trying.

Hanging his head with shame, he said, "I think you are right."

The girl crossed her arms on her chest, while Yumiko was looking at Zen in a stunned manner.

"I, ZEN, HEREBY DECLARE, THAT I WONT GIVE UP ON SHIRAYUKI, UNTIL AND UNLESS SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH ME."

* * *

"Ugh!"

Zen sighed, since his head was hurting like mad. He had been punched and smacked and whacked a lot, and he was unable to touch his head, because of the pain.

"It hurts." He grumbled.

According to Shizuka, the first thing to make Shirayuki fall for him, is to win her heart, either by kindness, bravery, food, or flattery.

Well, he won't flatter her, so that's canceled.

There is no place where he can show his kindness at the moment, so...leave it.

So, bravery, and food is left.

"I am good at cooking. I will cook something. But, bravery..." He pondered. Suddenly, he remembered. "Yusuke!"

* * *

"What? You want to fight with me?!" Yusuke asks in a shocked tone.

"Yes. Tomorrow. I want to show her that I am strong and reliable. And if I defeat you, then she will love me again."

"Well.." Yusuke rubbed his chin. "I am strong, and I dont let anyone win no matter what occasion. And when we had fought before, none of us had won."

Zen's face downed. "Please. Let me win this once." He begged like a shameless idiot (boys have to or must do anything to win their love).

"Um, ok." Yusuke hesitated. "If that's what you want..."

* * *

The next day...

The two opponents were facing each other with an angry glare (to make the fight look more realistic).

On one side, Zen. On the other, Yusuke.

Shirayuki, Shizuka, Yumiko and Shizuku were sitting on the porch. Yumiko had a worried face for Zen, while Shirayuki was worried for both. "I hope they don't get hurt." She muttered under her breath.

"Why are they fighting in the first place?" Shirayuki asked to Yumiko.

"I don't know." Yumiko gave a hesitant answer.

Kosuke was the referee. "Start." He said to both of them.

Well the fight began.

* * *

A hour later...

"I am tired." Zen said to himself. He was holding a bamboo sword, while Yusuke as well. It was a sword fight. Both of them huffed and panted, while the audience were watching with bated breath.

His eyes fell on Shirayuki. The girl was looking at him worriedly. He felt a shadow come over his eyes. Her green eyes were looking at him intently after a long time. He had missed that look. That look, which had almost disappeared... He was feeling her worry, her scared face, which portrayed, that she didn't want him to get hurt.

He betrayed a smile.

"I will definitely win." He said in a slow tone. "I want you to know, that I am strong, and that, you can lean on my shoulder without any fear. I want you to know... That I need you. I want you. I...that I...love you."

"Here I come!" Said a tired Yusuke. But, the poor fellow was unable to strike properly. That was Zen's chance. As soon as Yusuke's shot missed him, he quickly struck with his sword on Yusuke's head. Game over.

After waiting for some seconds, Kosuke the referee announced that the fight is over. "Our winner is Zen." He announced.

Yumiko's face filled itself with a satisfied smile. "He won." She said.

"Yes, Zen brother! You did it!" Said an excited Shizuka and Shizuku.

Zen smiled a tired smile. His gaze fell on Shirayuki. He blushed a bit when he saw the surprised look, or rather astonished look on her face. "She must be surprised over my strength." He thought. Now, he was just waiting for a tight hug from Shirayuki, and that alone will be his prize.

A moment or two passed...

"Yuki Chan!" Yumiko said.

Shirayuki said nothing. After a moment, she took slow steps towards the yard, and then ran to the unconscious Yusuke, running past Zen.

The audience was surprised.

"Yusuke! Yusuke are you okay?! I am feeling so sorry that you got hurt on your head like that. Oh, don't worry. I will quickly get some herbs and rub in your head. It will then feel nice." She said to the boy, putting his head on her lap.

Shizuka hadn't expected this result. She stood baffled at the happenings. Yumiko was shocked. Shizuku had a sad look. Kosuke was unaware of the happenings, so let's leave him. The person who was more than shocked at this behavior of Shirayuki was, none other than Zen.

"Zen San." Yumiko said to the unhappy boy. A shadow fell over his face, but then that shadow disappeared soon. He smiled with his eyes closed at Yumiko. "Yumi San, I won!"


	21. Tender feelings

Sorry sorry lots of sorries from Ema. I actually was stuck with studies. Thanks to all who faved and reviewed to my fanfic. Here's the next chappie. And sorry for this short chapter.

* * *

Shirayuki was sitting on a stool, looking at the window outside...somehow, it soothed her by something, thinking about something...something. The night wind blew, cooling the surroundings.

Suddenly, she was roused by her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look at the person above her, a warm smile spreading on her face the moment her eyes locked with his. Yusuke smiled back.

It was more than a month that she had arrived her, in Rokoro, and she was attached to Yusuke very much. He was kind and caring, and had a sweet personality, now that she understood him nicely.

Yusuke sat down beside her, on the porch, both looking out at the window. There were no need for words; silence was enough for each other. Her green eyes stared at Yusuke and she felt happy.

Now that she was admiring him, she was able to understand that Yusuke was a handsome guy, and had a respectable attitude. He talked less, but it was evident that he understood whatever was talked about, and never tried to stop a conversation, which he was irritated from. Yumiko had said Shirayuki that because of his handsome face, he was liked by many girls, but, Yusuke had never given any attention to any girl.

Now that Shirayuki thought about it, it seems, she kinda likes him.

Suddenly, his dark brown eyes caught her staring at him, a smile appeared on his face and he questioningly looked at her. She immediately blushed, and looked away.

She was blushing! Shirayuki was surprised to find her cheeks warm, and evidently felt scared from it.

The red on her cheeks, however wasn't feigned. Yes, she was blushing. Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled, as her eyes found there way to Yusuke again. This time the guy looked at him again. Both of them caught each other looking at the both, and a chirp escaped both their lips.

He held her soft hands, and looked at her deeply. "Shirayuki... I..." And stopped. Somehow, his throat choked, he couldn't pronounce the next words.

"What?" She asked softly, her eyes sparkling.

The winds blew softly, blowing her apple red hair. It made her look...goddess like. It made Yusuke's heart skip a beat. He smiled softly.

Her kimono looked perfect on her. Her scent, her pink lips, her green eyes, her soft demeanor, all this made her so...perfect. Yes, Yusuke understood the reason that Zen loved her for.

Zen...!

Zen!

Yes, Zen!

Immediately, Yusuke pulled his hands away. His eyes had a shocked and horrified look, as if he was surprised at his own actions. Shirayuki, not understanding the situation, smiled sweetly.

"I am sorry I held your hands..." Said Yusuke apologetically.

Shirayuki smiled sweeter. "Its ok.." She said, as she caught his hands back.

He looked at her sadly. "You shouldn't!" He said.

"I want to." She urged, her face going closer to his own.

"You mustn't." He whispered, as he was getting more and mor distracted by her, beauty.

Soon her face was close enough, for him to feel her warm breath. Yusuke had resisted every girl. Somehow he didn't had the strength to stop...Shirayuki.

As she closed her eyes, she said, "I...like you." She said.

"I..." He stopped. He felt her lips almost touching his. Suddenly, he said in a husky voice. "What about Zen?"

Shirayuki stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened. She backed and stared at those dark brown of his. "Z...Zen?" She muttered.

"You cannot deny. You...love him more." Said Yusuke in a pang of sadness as well as determination.

"I...I..." Tears dropped off her eyes. She looked away.

"Don't cheat him. You love him, so be honest to him. You won't find a better lover." Said Yusuke as he got up and left the room, leaving Shirayuki alone.

The cold wind blew again. This time, the wind didn't make her happy. A pang of pain hit her. Pain and...guilt.

* * *

Outside the room, a silver headed creature had listened to their conversation. Two drops of tears left his deep blue eyes as he muttered, "Why, Shirayuki?"


	22. The explanation, the love

Thanks to all my readers to read my fanfic. I am getting a slight thought, that the ending chapters are starting to appear.

Guest: Yes Shirayuki is a straightforward person, but my main intention in creating this fanfic is to show the love life of a girl, who is lonely and desolate. At the same time, I wanted all my readers to understand that Shirayuki has deep love for Zen, so thinking, that he fought with Izana, is all her fault, causes her to leave the palace forever. Her intention was that Zen should forget her, so that he can lead a happy life with someone else, who will earn the good will of Izana, but when she talked to Yusuke, unfortunately, she is shown to like his calm and serious attitude. Don't worry, I won't make her fall for him.

Shirayuki is not angry with Zen. She is trying to avoid him, because she knows that she might fall in love with him again, and that might not be good for both her and Zen. She didn't have any intention to make him sad, and she didn't even knew that Zen was trying to find a way to help her out. I wanted to show her kind, sensible and responsible attitude in this fanfic.

Thank you for asking me your problems out. If anyone has difficulty in understanding my fanfic, I will be more than happy to help you out. Ask about any query you have.

* * *

Sakura had just finished washing the dishes, and she was resting on the chair of the kitchen. A breeze from the window came and blew her hair. It felt refreshing.

Shirayuki sat in front of Sakura. "I wanted to help, but you washed the dishes yourself. Please call me from next time." She said in a guilty manner, which made aunt Sakura smile.

"So how do you like Rokoro? Almost a month has passed that you have come here. I hope none of your wishes are wanting to be fulfilled." She said with a smile.

Shirayuki smiled and nodded. "Its a really friendly village. I like it very much." She said.

Sakura smiled. "You don't miss Clarines?"

"Not really. I miss it, but I don't think I am really wanted there." Said Shirayuki, but, it isn't the entire truth. Yes, she misses Clarines, but doesn't want auntie to know.

But, she had forgotten, the women was elder than her. Sakura saw through the lie. Her smile vanished.

"Sakura!" Grandma called from inside. "Please come a bit. I need some help!"

"Coming mother!" She replied back. "Ok then, goodnight, Shirayuki San. Sweet dreams." She smiled a sweet smile at Shirayuki before going away towards grandmother's room.

* * *

A sweet breeze was blowing which made Shirayuki stop at the porch and restrained her from going any further. Her beautiful white and pink kimono which she wore, made her look prettier. The wind rustled the leaves of the tree. The plum tree was even beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, Shirayuki sat down on the porch and smiled. The weather was pleasant and it was night time. The stars shone beautifully. Everything was so beautiful. Everything. Everything...

Everything, except the arrival of a certain prince who made her nervous whenever he was around her. A few days ago, she had seen him with Yumiko. Her heart had shattered into pieces when she saw them embracing each other. Even Yumiko cheated her, when she had put all her trust on the girl. She sighed. No. She can't let that small thing make her unhappy. But, it did. She was unhappy. She wanted to have a calm and peaceful life. She wanted a solitary life. She wanted to make the people around her happier than they were. She wanted to heal everybody's wounds, but, she herself was wounded. A sigh of sorrow escaped her lips.

True. She had loved too quickly. She had forgotten, that the one whom she loved was a prince, somebody whom she had nothing to give in return of the protection he provided her. She had nothing, nothing to offer. She just had that power of making him happy, and she thought she had made him happy after she left him. But, she was wrong. That prince had returned once again. Once again, she felt weak in front of him. Once again, she felt her heart is being stolen. Once again, she can see that soft smile and those blue eyes, whom she trusted so much. Once again, could she see her Zen. Her Zen...whom she loves so much...

"Shirayuki!"

Tearing herself away from this thought, she looked at the same prince, who had occupied her thoughts till now, in front of her. She was sitting on the porch, while he was standing in the yard. The moon shone beautifully, and produced a nice halo behind him. She blushed. Zen!

"Can you hear me, Shirayuki?!" Zen repeated.

The red haired maiden stopped blushing. She turned her face away, and stood up to go, when she felt a strong hand hold her wrist tightly. "Shirayuki, I want to talk."

The command escaped his lips sternly and so princely, that she was forced to stop. She turned back, looked at him in the eyes and said, "I don't want to talk. Leave me."

The prince was indeed not pleased with this reply and his displeasure showed up on his face. He frowned. "Why? Because you think I hate you?"

"No. Because I think you shouldn't."

"But, Shirayuki. That was Izana. I don't want to listen to him. I love you truly. I love you more than anything else in this whole wide world."

For a split second, Shirayuki dazed and looked at him as if she was looking at something too precious, too out of this world. Her lips parted, as if she wanted to say she loves him too, but, realizing the gravity of the situation, she didn't reply. She waited for Zen to finish his sentence.

"Shirayuki." He continued with an earnest look. "Shirayuki, I tried explaining Lord brother that I love you, but he didn't listen. He...he doesn't want to see me with you, because he thinks you are a mere slave, but he wants me to marry a rich princess. But, sincerely, I love you Shirayuki. For me, it will be a sin if I even think of marrying another girl except you. I really don't want that."

A her eyes widened, and she felt tears on the brim of her eyes. A short sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes to prevent those tears from falling.

He still held her wrist, but not with pressure. She could feel the heat emanating from his hands, and she could feel the truth in those sentences he just spoke. She opened her eyes. A soft smile played on her lips. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, lost in the warmth of each other's company.

"I love you, Shirayuki." He said in a husky voice.

She didn't reply. Her throat was too weak to emit any sound, but the passion in her eyes showed, she felt the same for him.

"And because I love you...I have come just for you. I left everything. I left being a prince, and now I am just like you, a normal person."

Suddenly her heart stopped beating. "What?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." He lowered his head. He certainly was sure that she would reveal some emotion after hearing that, and he didn't had the courage to see her face.

"You gave up being a prince...for me?" There was shock, mistrust, and unexpectedness in that voice.

"Yes. For you...since I didn't have the power to bring you back, I gave that power."

The leaves rustled at the cool breeze. Her eyes widened more than before.

"For me?!" A queer pang of guilt was felt in her voice.

Zen looked up, his eyes having a surprised expression.

"For...me?" A single tear rolled down her cheeks, while her body trembled.

"Shirayuki?" He expected something, like happiness, or scolds or anything, why pain and sadness? No, why guilt?

"Why?" She asked softly, the tears falling freely, as her eyes stiffened, a dangerous and desperate look in them.

Zen looked away, "Because I love you." He said.

The cool breeze stopped blowing, rather the wind became cold.

"WHY?! HOW DARE YOU?! JUST HOW THE HELL? HOW DARE YOU?" She spat at him.

He looked at her her with unhappiness and shocked a way. "How dare I? What does that mean?" He asked.

The girl fell to the floor. "I gave up everything. I gave you up, only so that, your life turns into a happy one, but, just like a fool, you gave up your happy life to come for me?" She asked in a guilty way.

"Shirayuki? Aren't you happy?" He asked her.

"Happy?! You expect me to be happy? You gave everything up, for my sake? Why? I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to lead a life which you were leading before you ever met me, and you expect me to be happy? You think I will feel satisfied? What will the society the think? What will everyone think? That the prince of Clarines gave up his honorable position for the sake of a street girl? And you expect me to be happy?" She said in a guilty manner.

The prince stood there in a surprised way. He never expected Shirayuki to think like this. He never thought that, for the sake of his happiness, she was ready to sacrifice her happiness.

"You could have lead a happy life. You could have been in a contended palace and with anything you want. Why did you come?"

"SO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO COME? SO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE A LUXURIOUS LIFE AND NOT WORRY ABOUT YOU? SO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE THAT SELFISH SO AS TO NEVER CARE ABOUT THE WOMAN I LOVED? JUST HOW THE HELL DID 'YOU' THINK THAT SHIRAYUKI?" He shouted this time.

The clouds drifted apart, as the red haired girl looked at him. Tears flowed from his eyes, as he trembled, his eyes hidden behind the shadow his bangs produced. She stood up. "Zen?" She muttered, as she felt his angry aura. In a sad way, she smiled. "I am sorry. I was really selfish enough to think just in my manner, not in yours. I was thinking from my point of view, not yours. I am so..."

But, it was too late. The prince had already pulled her in for a kiss. Her body pinned to his, he stared at her angrily, and his eyes having a dark color in them. Shirayuki blushed, as she felt his face come close to hers, and soon the couple got engulfed in a kiss.

He pressed his lips to her, and he felt her cheeks burn up due to that. She closed his eyes, her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to her. They stayed in that position for quite sometime.

Soon the boy pulled back, as both of them needed a breath. Her face us as red as her hair by now, and he was blushing a bit too. The cool breeze blew again.

"I..love you, Shirayuki." He said softly, his voice warm and husky.

"I..." She stopped, feeling guilty of all that she had done to him to cause him pain. Looking away she said. "I don't know."

The pang hit his heart. "Please. Don't say that." He said.

She smiled again. "I don't know if I am worthy of you."

He smiled softly, as he embraced her tightly. "You are in every way, fit and worth of me, my princess."

The tears of sadness washed away all the guilt that she had been carrying for such a long time. Lulling to sleep in his magical embrace, she muttered softly. "I love you too, my Zen."


	23. The explanation, the love part II

For me this is a boring chappie. But its important! Enjoy. And thanks to the supporters.

* * *

The morning breeze was blowing sweetly, bringing with it the sweet smell of autumn. The silver haired prince smile, as he stared at a sweet plum tree standing in the garden.

His smile soon disappeared, as his eyes fell on the black haired friend of his, practicing sword fighting. Yusuke...

Almost two months has passed, that he has come to Rokoro, and he knows, that according to his brother Izana's warning, he must be back within two months, or else he will be disinherited from being a prince. He sighed. Yusuke was right. Zen had shared with him the incident almost a month ago, the incident that he and Shirayuki had accepted each other's feelings, and that now he wanted to go back to his own palace, so that he can give a good life to her, but she still denied going back. Yusuke had said that Izana might not accept him back with Shirayuki, and he should make suitable plans so that he would be accepted.

"You can't run away from your fate though. Running away won't take you anywhere. So whatever will be the result, accept it with a smiling face." Was what Yusuke said.

He was right. Earning Shirayuki's lobe was the first level. The second, and the most tough level was to earn Izana's faith.

He sighed. Was it easy though?

* * *

Yumiko was sitting on the ground, watching her mother, Lady Satake knitting. Her eyes watched the knots done, and undone, and similarly everything that had happened a few days or moths ago, between Zen and Shirayuki came to her mind. She was sad, as well as happy. Things were becoming normal. After a few days, maybe, she has to bid goodbye to her Yuki chan...

Kosuke was sitting on the front porch. His eyes were following the clouds. He smiled once at Yumiko, maybe because he didn't want to see her sad. She smiled back emotionlessly.

The days were starting to become long and boring. The village will continue its lifestyle as it always had, without any sign of...difference.

* * *

Shirayuki was sitting beside Grandma Nobu, trying to learn all about medicinal herbs. She knows she's a herbalist, and that she needs to acquire as much knowledge as possible. But her attention passed away often from there, as she sighed, and then tried to concentrate again. She was soon quite far away from what granny was teaching her.

Soon, she felt soft hands combing through her hair. She looked up at grandma. " _Obaa Chan?!"_ She asked.

"Your hair is so apple red, soft and attractive. It would have been prettier if it was long." Said grandma with a smile.

The fountain outside the house of the Nobu's made a soft soothing noise.

Shirayuki smiled painfully. "It was longer before. I cut it off."

Her voice trailed away at the end of the sentence. She misses her hair...

Yumiko's hair is soft and shiny, and long. She could put it in any style as she pleased. Shirayuki wanted that too. If only she could...

* * *

The dinner was delicious and noisy, and grandpa Nobu was shouting angrily about a bunch of hunters who had disturbed there house, only because he was the village chief. Zen and Shirayuki slowly listened to all of it.

"Those six boys always kill birds! I have explained them not to hunt. Those idiots even gaped at Shirayuki San because they thought she was killed by them. Oh god! Why didn't you say to me that you were hurt by THEM?" He shouted angrily at her.

She smiled back. Zen can understand that she didn't want unnecessary fights...so she held it back.

* * *

The night breeze was cool and soft as Zen sat down on the porch after dinner. He remembered the countless times she held back every single problem. She never wanted anyone to suffer because of her.

Why the hell did she did all that? She even left the palace because she thought she was hurting him. Why?

The breeze became stronger and cooler. Suddenly, he heard Yusuke's voice.

"Zen?"

He turned his ire towards Yusuke's direction. A serious look crept on his face. Yusuke looked at him with a determined look. He came and sat down beside Zen. "How was the dinner? Won't you sleep?" Asked Yusuke.

"It was delicious. I am not feeling sleepy." He said, glancing at Yusuke once or twice.

The breeze made soothing noises.

"Zen?" Said Yusuke in a hesitating tone.

"Hmm..." Answered back Zen

"Will you be angry if I said something?" He asked. "About...Shirayuki?"

Zen looked at the plum tree. "What?"

Yusuke took a deep breath. "I realized it a few days ago, before you came, but I suppressed it. I think, I think...I like her. Maybe, I love her, just like you do."

* * *

The clouds trailed away, as Kosuke and Yumiko bid bye to Sakura aunt, and went away towards their house. They had come for one of their mother's works. As they went away, aunt Sakura walked towards the porch, and on the way, she saw Shirayuki.

Shirayuki was sitting listlessly on the porch, her head rested on her knees, and her feet on the porch, and her arms wrapped around her legs. As soon as she heard Sakura's footsteps, she propped up and greeted her. "Hello auntie. The dinner was very delicious. I was sitting here to thank you for that."

"Oh, why thank you!" Said Sakura, as she sat down on the porch. Shirayuki sat down beside her again.

"You were the helper of the chief herbalist of Clarines huh?" Suddenly auntie asked.

Shirayuki jerked her head towards auntie, then turned away. She nodded slightly, and smiled.

"Did you like that post?" She asked.

"I loved that post." She answered back.

The silence prevailed, as suddenly Sakura said, "Then now its time for you to...go back."

* * *

"I think, but yes, I love her. I kinda felt jealous when she used to talk about you. But now I understand. You are the one who deserves her. I am just a helper." Said Yusuke.

Zen said nothing. His eyes didn't betray any emotion. After sometime he said, "I knew it."

"Huh?" Yusuke said in a surprised manner.

"I knew it, the day she was about to kiss you. She cares about you as well, and maybe she might have loved you, if I never appeared again..."

The sky became overcast with clouds.

The black haired boy smiled. "If you never appeared again, she might never have looked so happy."

The two boys looked at each other. It seemed a gaze of care for each other.

"Yusuke?"

"Zen, she might have been caring for me, but she loves only you. Can't you understand from Ber gazes? Can't you understand from her touches? Yumiko said she was sad after she saw the both of you together. She was nelaous, wasn't she?"

Small drops of rain fell from the sky.

"I..." He stopped, not having words to say. Yes, he knows she loves him. He loves her as well.

"You both should go back to your real home now. Then you will be happier." Smiled Yusuke, as the rain became heavier. It freshened up the environment.

* * *

"Huh?" Shirayuki said confusedly.

"You, and the prince of Clarines cannot stay here forever." Sakura said.

"I...how do you know he is the prince?" Asked Shirayuki.

A smile lit Sakura's face. "A mother knows everything."

The rain started fallih heavily now. Shirayuki looked at the drops. "No one wants me there.." She said sadly.

"Your prince wants you." Sakura smiled back.

"But, Izana sama..."

The leaves, freshly drenched, were becoming wetter. The ground became wet as well.

"Auntie...I can't go..."

"You must. You have to. Its for home. A home is the best. A home is everything. A home is not a place. A home is...the reconciliation of your people with...you."

Shirayuki felt tears prick her eyes. "Yes, maybe you are right. I was really selfish." She said.

Sakura smiled, and passed her hair through Shirayuki's hair. She was looking at her softly, as if Shirayuki was her own daughter.

"I know. I hope, this time, selfishness doesn't take over you again. I love you dear. I hope, you both remain happy forever."


	24. The princess's decision, a direct answer

Hello everyone! Terribly sorry for not updating. The ones who supported me...thanks to all. I think we are approaching towards the end now. Maybe only three more chappies are left...maybe! So continue to support me!

* * *

The warm wind which blew after the rain freshened up the environment. Shirayuki was sitting on the porch, looking at the moon which was finally visible after the rain.

' _A home is not a place. A home is family.'_

She smiled, as she was reminded of the sweet words aunt Sakura had just said to her. Patting her and fondling her sweetly and warmly like a mother...

Tears fell down her cheeks. What if she doesn't returns? Then it will be proved that she is very selfish. She sighed. No. She WILL return.

* * *

"Good morning, Shizuka, good morning Shizuku!" Yumiko chirped as she entered the house of the Nobu's the next day. Shizuka and Shizuku smiled at her, and started eating their breakfast. "Mornin' Onee Chan!" They wished, their mouth full of bread and toast.

Yumiko smiled. "Is your elder brother at home?"

"Yes he is in the bath!"They answered.

Just then Zen entered the room. "Good morning Yumi San." He wished her.

"Oh Zen kun! I um..." She hesitated a bit, then looking around cautiously, she said, "You are ok with Yuki Chan, aren't you?"

Zen smiled nervously. "Yeah, um...!" Shizuka and Shizuku looked worriedly.

"Oh, Yumi Chan! Welcome dear!" Sakura said, after which Grandpa, grandma and Yusuke all entered the room. Kosuke entered with Yusuke.

"Brother?! What are you doing here?!" Said Yumiko surprised.

"I was bathing with Yusuke!" Kosuke said, and Yusuke stared at him with a disgusted face.

Sakura smiled. "Why don't you have breakfast with us?" She asked Yumi.

Well, after a lot more talking, everyone sat down for breakfast. A typical Japanese breakfast. After the breakfast was getting mid way, Yumiko suddenly said, "Yuki Chan? She isn't here."

"She's sleeping." Aunty said, after which she started eating again. "She slept late last night."

A guilty face showed up on Yumiko, as she stared at Zen. "Zen I think I should apologize." She whispered.

But although she whispered, grandpa Nobu heard her. "Apologize to whom?"

Both Zen and Yumiko stiffened. "Um.." Yumiko had no idea what to say. Suddenly Yusuke said, "Shirayuki and Zen are lovers. Yumiko came in this love triangle very unintentionally, and Shirayuki is sad about that."

Silence prevailed in the room, no one talked. Suddenly...

"WHAT?"

* * *

The day was a fine and pleasant one, where calm was prevailing. Suddenly the shout of five people disrupted this calm.

Grandpa, grandma and Kosuke shouted for one reason, Yumiko and Zen for another.

"What do you mean mate?" Kosuke said, excited and scared.

"What do you mean son?" Grandpa and grandma said in unison.

"What the hell do you mean Yusuke?" Zen and Yumiko spoke at once.

Aunty and Shizuka and Shizuku, looked at each other with disgust in their face.

"Calm down five of you. Zen is the prince of Clarines, and Shirayuki is his chief herbalist. Of course such a sweet girl can't ignore such a handsome guy." Said Yusuke with an irritated face.

There was silence for more than five minutes... Then..

"WHAT WHAT?"

* * *

Ok..The day was still a fine and pleasant one, where calm was prevailing. Suddenly the shout of five people disrupted this calm yet again. But this time it was of shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUSUKE? WHAT THE HELL?"

The entire family was aghast..and this happened. Shizuka and Shizuku were surprised. Grandma and grandpa were more than just surprised. They were shocked.

Yumiko, Kosuke and Zen all three shouted with unison. A lot of surprise flowed into the room. Now, there was a lot of explaining left.

* * *

A puff of smoke left from grandpa's hookah. Grandmother sighed sadly and shocked. Yumiko and Kosuke stared at each other with confusion. When Yusuke started explaining, there was calmness in the room.

"Ojii Chan, Obaa Chan, this is the secret we were hiding. Shirayuki is the chief herbalist of Clarines, or rather a herbalist and helper. Zen is the prince of Clarines. He is Zen Wistalia, and he...has come here in search of Shirayuki. Zen's elder brother, Izana Wistalia, was against the union of Zen and Shirayuki, as she is a normal, redhead. He didn't want her as Zen's life partner. And..." He softly glanced at Zen. Zen had told him all his story to him last night. The rain was strong, and the story was compassionate. This story...he wanted Zen to say. Zen glanced back. He was guilty, then nodded. He wanted Yusuke to continue.

Yusuke sighed. "He...he was trying to find for a solution, but Shirayuki, who came to know about all this, ran away, as she felt she was being a burden. Zen is here to get her back. That's the whole...story."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Grandpa said, neither to Yusuke nor to Zen, but to both of them at the same time.

"Grandpa...we didnt want Shirayuki's prestige to hurt." Zen said immediately, while Yusuke nodded.

"Prestige?" Grandpa gave a scornful look towards the prince.

"We gave you a place to stay, yet you lied?" Grandma said with hurt.

The children looked down ashamed. Kosuke stared at Yumiko. The guilty look on her face betrayed that she knew already.

"Now that nothing can be done, father, please don't be angry upon them!" Sakura came to their defense. "I assure you the children ave done nothing to harm any villager."

"I know." Grandpa said. "So you love her?" He asked turning back to Zen.

Zen gulped. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Does she?"

There was silence.

"Does she?" Grandpa repeated in a louder voice.

"Yes she..." Yusuke was about to say...but Zen stopped him.

"No she doesn't."

Looking at Zen in a shocked way, Yusuke. "She does!"

"SHE DOESN'T!" I want her to stay here for the rest of her life. She will be happy here. She a happy here. She was do whatever she wants here. She...is free!" Zen said, or shouted. The tears freely fell from his face.

Sakura was about to fight her way, when Grandpa stopped her. "If she doesn't love you, then leave. Leave immediately, and never come back."

The family members were taken aback. Zen was shocked! Why? Somebody asked.

"Because, he is wasting his time here."

"What?"

"Listen...you need to go back, don't you?"

"I." Zen stammered. Then he nodded, remembering he needed to go back in some days, as two months will be over. Or he will lose his prince's title.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Will she return or not?" Asked grandpa.

After thinking for sometime, Zen remembered that day he kissed her in the garden. He sighed. He has to go back on his word now.

"No." He answered. "She won't go back. She will be staying here. I am going back alone."

Suddenly, the room was filled with the panting of a certain Gail, who was running through the entire corridor. "Sorry, I am late! I overslept!" She said.

Grandpa looked at Shirayuki suddenly entering the room. Everyone looked.

"Shirayuki?" Said grandpa.

"Child?" Said grandma.

A confused Shirayuki suddenly asked, "Why is there so much silence?"

Auntie was going to explain, when grandpa asked. "Will you go back with the prince to Clarines?"

* * *

The room was silent again. The leaves were falling...and calm was prevailing. The sudden question should have frightened her, confused her but it didn't.

A smile, a laugh.

"Did you tell them?" She asked, turning to Zen.

Then, taking a deep breath, she said, "Yes. I will. In fact, I am going back today."


	25. The truth

**Gomennaisai minna!**

 ***Cries horribly***

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry to the power ∞ (infinity). I know I am a horrible authoress for hanging this story for such a long time! I'll make up for it! I promise!**

 **So without further ado, let's start, this chapter of "Story of the Prince and his Princess, Snow White".**

* * *

 _''_ You...are leaving?"

Yusuke, Yumiko and the rest of the inhabitants of Rokoro, all stood beside the couple. Zen's eyes were still filled with confusion.

"Yeah. That is my home. I am done running. Its enough." Shirayuki said with a calm smile. Then she hung her head low.

"I thought, my vulgar red hair can't be accepted by anyone. It will remain a new thing to everyone forever. It will remain a mystery, a confusion, but..."

Shizuka, and Shizuku were surprised. Zen was also astonished. Yumiko, Yusuke, Kosuke, and the other elders were shocked with their eyes wide open. Shirayuki was crying!

"Shira..." Zen was about to say something, when she stopped him. She wiped her own tears, and said, "You all people proved me wrong. You weren't nobles, princes, yet, you have a heart bigger than others. Thank you all for taking care of me." Saying, she bowed down in front of them.

Yusuke and the others smiled. Aunt Sakura smiled at her, and said, "You are finally doing the right thing. Now, don't ever run away anymore."

* * *

Yusuke, Kosuke, Yumiko, and all the others bid them a hearty goodbye. Slapping Zen's back hard, Yusuke said, "Don't leave her alone ever again." "I never did!" Zen said.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Grandpa Nobu said, "I have horses. A tunnel of this village is connected to the main city of Clarines. You all can continue going from that." Then he became quiet, and sighed. "I had wished that an amazing child like Shirayuki would stay with us over here forever."

Everyone's faces became unhappy. Then Yumiko said suddenly, "Come to visit us again, okay?"

Zen and Shirayuki became cheerful. Both of them shouted, "Yeah! We definitely will!"

* * *

The tunnel was dark and deep. While they bowed to the honorable family once again and rode away on the horse provided by Grandpa Nobu, the others waved back. "COME BACK TO MEET US AGAIN, PRINCE ZEN AND PRINCESS SHIRAYUKI!" Shizuka and Shizuku shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Zen suddenly asked, as they were midway through the tunnel.

Shirayuki became confused first, then smiled and replied, "Yeah."

"But you liked it there more than Clarines." He said.

"Liking a place doesn't mean I can abandon my home!" She said. "Clarines is my home. Kiki san, Mitsuhide san, Obi and all the others, they are my home." She said.

"And me?" Zen joked.

Shirayuki sighed, and said, "You are...my life."

Zen's eyes widened. Before he could ask anymore, Shirayuki buried her face in his back, and wrapped her hands around his body. The serene place seemed beautiful. Zen blushed, and whispered, "You are my life, my soul, my heart, my everything. You are everything for me. You taught me the real meaning of life, Shirayuki."

* * *

The castle finally came in view. As they neared it, they finally found _him_ waiting there.

"Aniki!" Zen shuddered.

As they neared the palace, Shirayuki's hold on Zen became stronger.

"Welcome, little brother!" Izana said when they finally arrived. Zen stepped on the ground from the horse.

All his aides; Obi, Kiki, Mitsuhide; were standing beside Izana.

"I am back. Today is the last day of the second month, and I am back, so you can't ban me from the kingdom." Zen said.

Izana's face became stern. "But, why is that girl with you?"

Shirayuki was about to say something, when Zen said, "She is my companion. She stays with me if I want her to!"

The air became tense. Everyone was nervous.

"Oh Zen!" Shirayuki murmured. This was the reason she was running away. She didn't want conflict between two brothers.

Izana sighed. "Oh stubborn little brother." Then, he sais, I, Izana Wistalia, challenge you to a sword fight. If you win, she stays, if you lose, she...dies!"

* * *

Zen stood in his arena, and Izana threw to him his sword. "The one to accept defeat first, loses."

Shirayuki and all the others watched with bated breath. What will happen now?

Zen sweat dropped. If he loses? Shirayuki... Dies? He must win!

Izana charged forward. Zen as well. Both of them clashed their swords. Izana laughed cruelly. "Now you won't win!" He said.

"I won't lose!" Zen said.

The fight was intense. Each if the brothers wanted to triumph over the other. This was uglier than the fight Zen and Yusuke had. After 15 minutes also, the brothers were fighting.

"Why do you want that girl so much? There are other girls too!" Izana asked.

"I love her only!" Zen said. "You don't understand! You never loved anyone!"

Izana's eyes widened. He cut Zen's arm slightly. Blood oozed.

"Zen!" Shirayuki shouted.

"Ow!" Zen cried in pain.

"Don't joke!" Izana threatened.

"I am not joking!" Zen shouted. "She, she saw me when I was invisible! She nurtured me with her smile! She cared me with her power! She looked after me like a guardian! Why don't you understand?" Zen tried to hold his sword, but his arm was badly bleeding.

"Oh Zen!" Shirayuki said. The other aides didn't say anything.

After sometime, Mitsuhide said, "Izana sama, why don't you drop the acting now?"

Zen became surprised. Izana's eyes widened. "Don't, Mitsuhide!"

"What, Mitsuhide?" Zen asked.

"He is acting. He is lying. He won't kill Shirayuki. It was all a lie, to test your love for her."

Everyone quietened down. "He did this to see if you love her truly."

Zen became surprised. "Brother?"

Izana sighed. Kiki said, "Yes Zen. Mitsuhide is right."

"So?" Zen was about to say something, when Izana said, "You won. The fight is over. Just like you wished, that girl gets to stay. I hope you are satisfied now!"


	26. The Prince and his Princess Snow White

**I know, well, this is the end.**

 **T T**

 **This was one heck of a story I love typing, but, as I made all of you wait a whole year (just kidding), I am not gonna waste a single more minute in writing this story anymore.**

 **Well, guys, I hope all of you liked reading this story. Now you all know that Izana had done all that to test Zen's motivation, and love. And Shirayuki's care and love for Zen. I hope that all of you felt like Zen passing. I love the people who gave me the pleasure of reviewing, following and favoring this wasted story of this crazy Authoress. Thank you all for taking out time from your precious duties to acknowledge my story and explaining to me about your likes and dislikes in it. I am awfully indebted to each and every creature to even motivated me the slightest in typing this story. I don't expect huge amounts of reviews for my stories. I am happy, if one chapter makes one person happy. That's enough for me. And lastly, sorry to anyone who is hurt by any chapter of this story. Thank you.**

 **So without any delay, let's start the last chapter of 'Story of the Prince and his Princess, Snow White'.**

* * *

 ** _And three years later..._**

"Shirayuki dono, this way." Obi said, as he showed the chief herbalist of Clarines, the way to the room in which her special guests were waiting. "Slow down, Obi!" She panted along the way, as Obi hurried before her.

Soon, they entered a small room where a friend was waiting for her today. The room was large, and covered with beautiful curtains. It was dark. And the guests were just about to come.

"But, can't you at least describe who are they actually?" Shirayuki asked to Obi.

"I don't know them. They are a guy and a girl. Kiki San and Mitsuhide San were looking after them in the guest room."

Shirayuki tensed. She didn't know any personal mysterious friend who had ever come to meet her anonymously before. A blush tainted her cheeks. She was feeling incredibly nervous. Just who were they who had come to meet her?

"Surprise!"

Someone held her eyes from behind, and a completely known voice warmed her heart. "Yumi chan?"

Turning around, Shirayuki's eyes were wide open with surprise. Her best friend from Rokoro stood behind her with a warm smile and sweet face. "I missed you!" Yumiko said in a teasing voice.

Kiki and Mitsuhide came up in the room. As Mitsuhide saw Shirayuki's gaping mouth and puzzled face, he started laughing out loud.

"Oh Shirayuki! Just see your face! Now is not the time to be surprised! Another guest is waiting."

Kiki smiled and Obi grinned. Looking from Yumiko towards her friends, Shirayuki blurted, "Who else?"

Then her eyes widened like saucers, as Yusuke slowly entered into the room. With neat clothes and fresh face, he seemed like a really dignified and handsome man. He smiled nervously, and Shirayuki gaped. "You two, here?"

* * *

"YOU TWO...HERE?" Zen's reaction was more awkward than Shirayuki's. The pen with which he was signing his documents, fell to the ground. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU COME HERE?"

"Well most certainly aren't idiots that we can't come here by ourselves. Being villagers doesn't mean we are stupid." Yusuke said in a disgusted voice.

Yumiko laughed. All the others all the others and they themselves settled down in a guest room and made themselves comfortable with tea and royal snacks. After all the necessary information and introductions, Shirayuki smiled and said, "It's been three whole years. Never imagined you to be here."

"The country is prospering." Yusuke said. "We two have come here for investigations of the country's needs and achievements. Every Rokoro landlord does this."

"So you became the head of the village? Nice for you Yusuke." Zen said.

"I did. And if my wife hadn't helped me, it would have been a problem to become the chief." Yusuke said coyly.

"Uh huh." Both Shirayuki and Zen nodded. Suddenly they shouted, "WIFE?"

"Yeah. We were married. Last year." Yumiko said proudly. The three others in the room smiled at the happy news, while Shirayuki and Zen became confused.

"It's better not be another surprising thing!" Yusuke shouted with a vein on his forehead. The two of them smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Ah!" Shirayuki sighed. She was dead-tired after the day's work, and she knew that she must rest. She had to look after many sick and injured people. She had to give many reports to Garrack. She had to learn stuff from Ryuu, and whatnot. It was night now. Her special guests will be resting in the guest room because they are tired.

A calm breeze was flowing from the open balcony. She went and stood there, her beautiful red hair flowing in the breeze. It had grown longer than before. Her emerald eyes stared at the world. How calm it all seemed.

"Hey, Shirayuki?"

She turned around, and saw Zen standing outside the balcony. "What are you doing here? Wouldn't you be sleeping now?" He asked, coming nearer.

He smelled amazing, like roses. Shirayuki looked at his midnight blues, getting lost in them. "I had...work to do." She replied, quietly.

Standing beside her, Zen stared at his garden. A full moon had risen today. It bathed both of them in its serene light. She stared at him.

"Hey, Zen?"

"Humm?"

"I was thinking something."

"What?"

"Why did you ever come to pick me up from Rokoro?"

Zen sighed. "Its been three years since you are asking this question. How many times do you want to hear the answer?" He said, laughing softly.

She blushed, then smiled. "I'll keep on hearing it till the day I die."

Zen blushed. He smiled then went near Shirayuki. Cupping her cheek, he lowered his forehead until it touched her own.

"Because I love you. Because you are the center of the universe for me. Because I wanted you beside me. With me. For me. Forever and ever and ever."

A tear dropped off Shirayuki's cheek. A smile adorned her glowing beautiful face. "I...I lov...love you too! I love you so much! I love you so so much! I...I am so sorry for going away without telling you! I missed you so horribly that I tried finding you in Yusuke. I tried finding you in everyone! I wanted to be with you! All I wanted...was you. You, and just you. I love you... I love you so much!"

Zen smiled as well, and a tear dropped off his face. Shirayuki cried after telling all that. "I know. I love you too." He said. He gently lifted her face up. "I love you, my Princess." He said. "I love you, my prince." Shirayuki murmured.

That beautiful moonlit night was adorned with their kiss, as they sealed their love with that small, yet deep and emotional kiss.

When they finally looked at the night sky together, Zen said, "Our story was awesome though."

"Our story? Do you mean the Rokoro one? Yeah, a nice adventure." Shirayuki said with a mild laugh.

Zen laughed. "Yes. Story of the Prince, and his Princess, Shirayuki hime."


End file.
